


Our Little Secret (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Multi, Smut, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Lucius est malheureux en mariage et globalement sa vie n'est pas plus réjouissante. Un jour il va rencontrer un jeune homme et sa vie va changer.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> U PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !
> 
> Mana, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur (Mana) : J'écris cette fiction à la commande de Amlou, qui demandait un OS ou une fic longue sur le couple Lucius/Harry avec Lucius marié à une Narcissa insupportable, très amoureux de Harry, une relation extraconjugale dans un univers sans magie. Il fallait aussi que Drago apprenne la vérité par une lettre entre les deux. J'espère que ma vision de l'idée que tu as lancé te plaira ^^ J'avoue que ta commande était intéressante puisqu'elle m'a séduite, mais après ça a été beaucoup plus compliqué de la mettre en œuvre ha ha
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J. K. Rowling.

**Our Little Secret - Chapitre 1**

Lucius regardait par la fenêtre, il essayait d'ignorer sa femme qui était de plus en plus insupportable chaque jour. À ce moment précis, elle était au meilleur de sa forme car sa sœur Bellatrix lui rendait visite, Narcissa était donc en train de piailler d'une voix aiguë qui ne lui était pas habituelle. L'homme soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs blonds pâles à la limite du blanc. Narcissa demanda :

-Pourquoi tu soupires encore ?!

-Parce que je vous entends dire des absurdités depuis tout à l'heure ! Je vais faire un tour, je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage.

Il se leva et quitta la maison, le blond en avait assez de tout ça. Il ne divorcerait jamais parce qu'il avait des principes et qu'il pensait aux troubles que ça pourrait apporter à Drago si ses parents se séparaient, mais il n'aimait plus Narcissa. Il l'avait aimée au début, c'était pourquoi il l'avait épousée, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il lui avait fait un enfant. Mais depuis quelque temps l'amour avait disparu, Narcissa était devenue amère à mesure que son fils grandissait et qu'il n'était plus aussi innocent, aussi influençable. Drago avait à présent 19 ans, et il savait ce qu'il voulait dans la vie sans avoir besoin que sa mère le lui dise. Toutefois le jeune homme était très sensible et attaché à l'image de ses parents qui formaient « un couple parfait » selon ses propres mots. Lucius était fier de son fils, il était heureux de voir que le jeune homme s'épanouissait si bien. Toutefois il se disait que, depuis environ 5 ans, il n'aimait plus sa femme et il la supportait de moins en moins.

Il devait avouer que la présence régulière de Bellatrix dans leur foyer n'arrangeait pas les choses, car cette dernière avait une très mauvaise influence sur sa sœur. Bellatrix avait été en prison à cause d'une bagarre qui avait mal tourné dans un bar, ce qui l'avait éloignée pendant un temps, mais même avant ça elle avait toujours été toxique pour Narcissa, les propres parents des deux femmes l'avaient dit. Cependant depuis sa sortie de prison, la sœur aînée avait encore plus d'influence sur sa cadette, elle la manipulait encore plus facilement. Lucius avait beau prévenir sa femme, celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre, elle disait simplement à son mari n'aimait pas sa sœur et qu'il essayait de les séparer. Lucius s'était donc résigné à « accueillir » sa belle-sœur dans son foyer aussi souvent que la criminelle s'imposait. Car Bellatrix était ainsi, elle ne prévenait jamais de son arrivée, elle mettait les Malefoy devant le fait accompli à chaque fois et ils n'avaient qu'à dire amen.

Lucius donna un coup de pied dans un caillou en pensant à tout ça. Il avait rencontré Narcissa peu de temps après l'emprisonnement de Bellatrix, et la peine de prison s'était achevée 5 ans plus tôt, ce qui coïncidait parfaitement avec le début des problèmes au sein du couple Malefoy. Le blond soupira et se laissa tomber sur un banc dans le parc non loin de chez eux. Lucius voulait profiter de ce beau jour de printemps pour prendre l'air, c'était un meilleur moyen de fuir les sœurs Lestrange plutôt que de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Son portable sonna, le tirant de ses pensées. C'était un message de Drago demandant si il pouvait lui avancer de l'argent pour son billet de train car il n'avait pas encore touché son allocation du mois. Lucius ricana, son fils ne changerait jamais. Il allait l'aider, évidemment, mais il était agacé que son fils ne se rendait pas compte que l'argent ne tombait pas du ciel. Lucius était un homme fortuné à présent, mais il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Lucius était devenu un avocat réputé et respecté, et il avait gagné son argent car il n'avait pas compté ses heures au boulot. Il répondit donc à son fils et décida de marcher un peu dans le parc, profitant du moment. L'avocat se rendait compte que depuis un certain temps il avait une boule dans le ventre lorsqu'il pensait au fait qu'il devait rentrer à la maison. Il regarda l'heure, ça faisait un peu plus de deux heures qu'il était parti. Le blond soupira et rebroussa chemin, décidant de rentrer chez lui malgré tout.

* * *

Lucius rentra dans la maison et trouva Narcissa seule en train de cuisiner leur dîner. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, c'était un réflexe qu'il avait gardé avec le temps, même si toute affection avait disparue à présent. Narcissa se contenta de hocher la tête, comme elle le faisait toujours, puis elle lança :

-Ce soir nous mangerons du pavé de saumon avec du riz et du brocoli.

-Bien, ça va être délicieux j'en suis sûr. Tu vas faire ta fameuse sauce à l'aneth ?

-Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que je la fait toujours.

Lucius ne rétorqua pas, sa femme avait répondu d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas de retour de la part de son mari. L'avocat alla donc prendre une douche et redescendit pour dîner. Le blond lança :

-Drago rentre demain par le train de dix heures, il m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour me demander que je lui transfère de l'argent pour son billet, il n'a pas encore eu son allocation.

Narcissa sourit et termina de manger avant de débarrasser. Elle appela ensuite son coiffeur et son esthéticienne pour être parfaite pour le retour de son fils. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ce genre d'égard pour lui et Drago ne remarquait même pas quand sa mère allait chez le coiffeur ou qu'elle se faisait faire les ongles.

* * *

Lucius partit pour la gare afin de récupérer son fils, il était content à l'idée de voir le jeune homme. Drago arriva, tirant négligemment sa valise à roulettes derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant son père et lui sourit :

-Merci d'être venu.

-Mais non c'est normal.

-Maman n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle avait rendez-vous chez le coiffeur et chez l'esthéticienne pour se faire faire les ongles ce matin. Elle rentrera tout à l'heure.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle fait ce genre de choses... surtout pour moi ! Elle sait que je ne remarque pas ce genre de détails ! Elle devrait se pomponner pour toi, pas pour moi !

-Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais si ça lui fait du bien c'est le plus important.

-Oui c'est sûr. Mais elle fait ce genre d'efforts en temps normal quand je ne vous rends pas visite ?

-Non mais ça ne me dérange pas, à l'époque où je l'ai rencontrée, elle n'avait même pas les moyens de s'acheter du rouge à lèvres alors tu sais, moi je m'en fous un peu tout ce chichi. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la voiture en silence. Drago demanda une fois que son père s'engagea sur la route :

-Elle est toujours pareil ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Bah je ne sais pas, je me dis que ça aurait pu s'améliorer entre vous, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle avait changé depuis que Bellatrix est sortie de prison.

-Je sais, malheureusement je ne peux rien faire, je ne vais tout de même pas l'empêcher de voir sa sœur !

-Je sais bien mais je trouve qu'elle a une mauvaise influence sur Maman.

-Je sais, mais n'en parle pas à ta mère, elle se fâche dès qu'on aborde le sujet.

-D'accord, je ne le dirai pas dans ce cas. Mais je me demande comment tu fais pour tenir le coup, tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer pour supporter tout ça, j'espère que j'aimerais à ce point une femme un jour moi aussi !

Lucius contracta la mâchoire et fit un sourire forcé à son fils, il ne voulait pas briser les illusions et ni les espoirs de son fils. À part ses parents, Drago n'avait pas de famille, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Bellatrix alors il s'accrochait à l'image des parents formant un couple incassable pour se rassurer. Le silence revint, à la fois pesant et normal. Lucius aimait trop son fils pour lui dire la vérité, de plus les histoires de son couple ne regardaient pas son fils.

* * *

Harry regarda son parrain et sourit. Sirius était son tuteur depuis que ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de la route lorsqu'il était bébé. Sirius Black était avocat, mais il faisait autant d'activités en plein air que possible. Il aimait skier, nager, pêcher, faire de la randonnée, camper... Il avait toujours aimé ça, mais depuis qu'il avait pris Harry sous son aile il se faisait un devoir de continuer. L'avocat voulait que son filleul soit en bonne condition physique puisqu'ils vivaient à Londres et que, par conséquent, l'air pur n'était pas un luxe quotidien, c'était pourquoi ils s'échappaient à la campagne dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Sirius Black était un avocat renommé, issu d'une illustre famille d'avocats qui pratiquait cette noble profession depuis plusieurs générations. Sirius sourit à Harry lui aussi, ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour un mariage. Le téléphone de l'avocat sonna, Harry l'attrapa, car son parrain était en train de nouer sa cravate, et demanda :

-Je fais quoi ?

-Qui est-ce ?

-Hum... c'est un numéro inconnu.

-Décroche et met sur haut-parleur s'il te plaît.

-D'accord.

Harry appuya sur le bouton pour décrocher et sur celui du haut-parleur. Sirius lança tranquillement :

-Allô oui j'écoute ?

-Sirius Black, tu as la voix d'un vieillard j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître !

-Bellatrix... comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

-S'il te plaît, tu crois vraiment être introuvable ?! Je te rappelle que tu fais régulièrement la une des journaux grâce à tous ces procès que tu gagnes ! Il est donc facile de trouver quelqu'un pour me communiquer tes coordonnées. Et sinon, tu t'occupes toujours de ce sale morveux ? »

Sirius attrapa le téléphone et raccrocha. Harry fronça les sourcils :

-Qui est cette femme ?

-Ma cousine, elle est folle et c'est une criminelle. Si jamais un jour elle te contacte, de quelque façon que ce soit dis le moi, il ne faut jamais qu'elle t'approche !

-D'accord.

-Elle détestait tes parents sans raison valable, juste parce qu'elle est folle. Évite la comme la peste !

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, il savait que son oncle était sérieux et qu'il devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour traiter cette femme ainsi.

* * *

Harry arriva dans la salle de la mairie où avait lieu le mariage et s'installa à côté de son parrain. Les deux bruns regardèrent donc la cérémonie, Sirius se tenait droit à côté de son filleul, les mariés étaient des amis avocats, un couple charmant. Après cela ils partirent pour la réception. C'était une très belle soirée, très bien organisée. Les deux bruns passèrent un bon moment, Harry alla même danser à un moment. Sirius le regardait avec tendresse, il retrouvait en lui ses amis, c'était impressionnant qu'il soit un si bon mélange de James et Lily. Harry revint s'asseoir et regarda Sirius :

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que tu ressemble tellement à tes parents ! Chaque geste que tu fais, chaque regard... tout me renvoie à eux, c'est à la fois un bonheur et une douleur de chaque instant.

-Je comprends oui.

-Mais je suis heureux de m'occuper de toi. Et je suis encore plus heureux quand je te vois t'amuser !

Sirius parlait souvent de James et Lily à Harry, car comme le jeune homme n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux, l'avocat trouvait important de lui raconter ses souvenirs à lui, afin que le jeune homme les connaisse un peu, d'une certaine manière. Les deux hommes discutèrent, profitèrent de la soirée et ils finirent par rentrer chez eux. Sirius regarda son filleul :

-Au fait j'ai oublié de te dire, nous avons un congrès d'avocats à Édimbourg dans deux semaines. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, que tu vois un peu comment ça se passe. Car même si toi tu envisages médecine, tu participeras probablement à des congrès à l'avenir, il est temps que tu vois ce que c'est.

-D'accord pas de problème.

-Parfait, bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Sirius.

Chaque homme alla coucher de son côté, tout était toujours simple entre eux. Harry s'endormit rapidement, il s'était bien amusé au mariage et il passa sa nuit à rêver du futur congrès.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius vérifia une dernière fois sa valise et partit à la gare, il prenait le train pour Édimbourg. Le blond allait à un congrès d'avocats là-bas. Il était content, ça allait lui prendre trois jours, et pendant ce temps il serait loin de Narcissa. Cette idée le faisait se sentir léger, elle lui avait fait une crise lorsqu'il avait annoncé son voyage. L'avocat avait eu beau répéter que c'était pour le travail et qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ça n'avait rien changé, elle avait continué à lui faire des reproches. Narcissa avait argué que ce genre de rassemblements étaient plus un prétexte pour boire, se droguer et baiser tout ce qui bouge. Le blond avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel, il trouvait ça gonflé comme reproche puisqu'il avait toujours été fidèle, bien que sa femme n'avait pas eu le même égard pour lui. Elle avait eu une aventure avec son ancien coiffeur, une avec son prof de fitness après la naissance de Drago, et une assez longue idylle avec son psy peu de temps après le retour de Bellatrix. Lucius pensa à tout ça et arriva à la gare. Il monta dans son compartiment et s'installa. Ce voyage lui ferait un bien fou, la jalousie et la méchanceté de sa femme le rendaient fou.

* * *

Le voyage fut rapide, il arriva dans la capitale écossaise peu de temps après. Le blond récupéra sa valise et partit pour l'hôtel où était organisé le congrès des avocats de Grande-Bretagne. Il s'approcha de l'accueil et sourit à la réceptionniste :

-Bonjour, je suis Lucius Malefoy.

Elle tapa rapidement le nom sur son clavier et sourit :

-Enchantée de vous voir Monsieur Malefoy. Voici le programme du week-end, un plan de l'hôtel pour vous indiquer où se dérouleront les différentes activités, là votre pass pour la chambre et votre badge à porter lors des repas et conventions.

-Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle.

-Votre chambre est la 714, c'est au sixième étage, un groom va vous accompagner et prendre votre valise.

Elle fit un léger signe de la main et un jeune homme approcha. Il prit la valise de Lucius et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. L'employé appuya sur le bouton du sixième et ils montèrent. Le jeune homme emmena l'avocat jusqu'à la porte de la chambre 714 et Lucius passa son pass devant l'émetteur spécial. Une lumière verte clignota et on entendit le bruit de la porte qui se déverrouillait. Le groom ouvrit la porte et déposa la valise. Lucius donna un pourboire au jeune homme et ferma la porte une fois celui-ci sorti. Il regarda le programme, il y avait un repas de bienvenue dans deux heures.

Lucius installa ses affaires dans la salle de bain et accrocha ses costumes dans l'armoire pour qu'ils ne fussent pas froissés. Après ça il alla prendre une douche et se sécha les cheveux longuement avant de les démêler. Lucius accordait une grande importance à son apparence, il savait qu'il n'allait pas en rajeunissant et dans son métier, l'image que l'on projetait était primordiale. Une fois ses cheveux parfaits il enfila un costume noir ajusté à la perfection avec une chemise blanche impeccable. Il accrocha son badge à sa veste et descendit, il était quasiment l'heure. Lucius ne savait pas vraiment qui il allait voir, mais il était content d'échapper à son quotidien ici.

* * *

Malefoy entra dans la salle et vit qu'elle était déjà bondée. Il sourit et commença à serrer quelques mains car des avocats s'approchaient de lui. Il était content de faire de nouvelles connaissances, il échangeait sa carte avec ses confrères, ce genre d'événements fonctionnait comme ça de toute façon. Il continua donc de serrer les mains de ceux qui se présentaient à lui. Il vit une table où se trouvait un homme qui tenait une liste. L'homme lui sourit :

-Bonjour monsieur, puis-je connaître votre nom ?

-Bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy.

L'homme regarda sa liste et lança :

-Vous êtes à la table 12.

-Parfait, merci Monsieur.

-Je vous en prie, passez une bonne soirée.

-Merci beaucoup.

Lucius lui sourit poliment et s'approcha de la table contenant le numéro 12 sur un petit panneau. Il vit son nom devant une assiette, il s'y assit donc, sentant que ça allait bientôt commencer. Une femme qui travaillait manifestement pour l'hôtel prit un micro et monta sur l'estrade :

-Mesdames et Messieurs nous vous invitons à rejoindre vos tables, notre invité d'honneur va bientôt prononcer son discours d'ouverture.

Les gens commencèrent donc à s'installer où il fallait dans un petit brouhaha. La table 12 se retrouva bientôt remplie d'hommes et de femmes. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années monta sur l'estrade et prit le micro en souriant. Il observa la salle et lança au bout de quelques secondes :

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir à ce congrès, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis très flatté de faire ce discours d'ouverture, certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, pour les autres je vais me présenter. Je suis Russel O'Reily, je suis avocat à Dublin depuis plus de 30 ans maintenant. Certains se rappellent peut-être de l'affaire Charlton contre Fitzgerald. J'ai en effet eu le privilège de défendre Monsieur Fitzgerald et de remporter le procès qui fut au combien épineux.

Il y eut des applaudissement, cette affaire s'était déroulée en 1985 et depuis elle était enseignée à tous les futurs avocats. Lucius avait aimé apprendre ce cas, il avait même réussi à trouver des arguments et voies que O'Reily n'avait pas trouvé à l'époque, le professeur du blond l'avait grandement complimenté pour son talent et avait même parlé de lui à Russel. Lucius avait donc eu la chance de rencontrer cet avocat légendaire à l'époque, et les deux hommes avaient longuement discuter de tout cela. O'Reily continua :

-C'est un plaisir de voir autant de mes consœurs et confrères ici ! Ça me réchauffe le cœur de voir que la Grande-Bretagne a autant de personnes pour défendre les lois ! Je sais également que certains et certaines d'entre vous ont déjà brillé par leurs réussites dans des cas difficiles. Je suis donc heureux de tous vous compter dans ce congrès, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et un bon appétit. En espérant que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici.

Il y eut à nouveau des applaudissements et Russel quitta l'estrade pour se diriger vers une table. Des serveurs arrivèrent ensuite pour apporter l'entrée. C'était des gambas accompagnées d'une mousse de poireaux. Lucius sourit à ceux qui partageaient sa table. Il arqua un sourcil face à un brun aux cheveux mi-longs et à la moustache parfaitement taillée. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Il demanda :

Excusez moi Monsieur, mais est-ce qu'on ne se connaît pas ?

-Je suis Sirius Black.

-Ce nom m'est familier... Je connais votre réputation bien entendu, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître d'autre part.

-Oui Monsieur Malefoy, votre épouse est ma cousine. J'étais là à votre mariage, mais c'est la seule fois où nous nous sommes vus.

-En effet. Je me disais bien que je vous connaissais!

Les autres les regardaient, attendant la suite. Lucius sourit :

-Heureux de vous revoir.

-Je vous présente Harry Potter, mon filleul et pupille.

-Enchanté, futur avocat mon garçon ?

-Non Monsieur, j'ai commencé médecine. Mon parrain a trouvé qu'il était temps que je vois à quoi ressemble un congrès puisque, si j'arrive bel et bien à devenir médecin, je devrais assister à des week-ends de ce genre.

-Et il a eu raison. Je suis sûr que vous serez un très bon médecin.

Ils sourirent et mangèrent l'entrée. Après ça on apporta du faisan avec des pommes de terres vapeur et des légumes oubliés. Lucius se régalait, c'était un excellent repas. Il échangeait des discussions sans grand intérêt avec ses voisins de tables, ils parlaient du boulot, c'était assez morne mais c'était le but de ce genre d'événement. Après ça il y eut le fromage et le dessert. C'était un assortiment de plusieurs pâtisseries. Le blond était repu, ce repas avait comblé ses papilles.

* * *

Harry regardait ce blond face à lui. Il devait avouer qu'il était intrigué par la drôle couleur de ses cheveux, mais aussi et surtout par ses yeux bleus perçants. Pour la première fois le jeune homme ressentait de l'attirance pour quelqu'un, jusqu'alors ça n'était jamais arrivé. Aucun homme ni aucune femme n'avait jamais éveillé son intérêt comme Lucius le faisait. Il écoutait donc ce que disait son parrain et essayait de ne pas écouter la voix grave du blond. Harry sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Lucius demanda :

-Pourquoi avoir choisi médecine Harry ?

-Euh... Parce que... Je sais pas, c'est ce que je veux faire. Je veux soigner des gens, j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture, je veux pouvoir sauver des gens, essayer de limiter les dégâts qu'un accident peut provoquer, essayer d'éviter qu'il y ait d'autres orphelins à cause du manque de soins.

-C'est honorable de ta part mon garçon, vraiment. Tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai 19 ans.

-Ah, tu as l'âge de mon fils, lui il est dans la pub. Il est assez doué pour embobiner les gens et pour vanter des choses même si elles n'existent pas, j'imagine que c'est ce qui fait un bon publicitaire.

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire, Lucius ne mâchait pas ses mots à propos de son propre fils. Le repas se termina et les discussions continuèrent, la soirée serait tranquille et peut-être longue aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se réveilla et s'étira, Sirius n'était pas là. Le brun alla prendre une douche et s'habilla avant de descendre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. L'hôtel proposait un buffet pour ce repas, le jeune homme remplit donc son assiette. Il s'installa seul à une table et commença à manger ses œufs brouillés. Harry n'était pas choqué de ne pas avoir trouvé son parrain au réveil, Sirius devait avoir passé la nuit en charmante compagnie, l'avocat profitait de la vie et aimait les femmes. Le jeune brun continua de manger son assiette et vit Lucius qui s'approchait :

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr je vous en prie.

Le blond s'assit et posa son assiette. Il commença à manger et demanda :

-Alors, avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Oui merci, et vous ?

-Pareillement, je suis content d'être là.

-Moi aussi, c'était une bonne idée de me faire voir comment se passe un congrès.

-Où est votre parrain d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, vous savez c'est un adulte il fait ce qu'il veut.

Lucius hocha la tête et ils finirent de manger. Après ça Harry se leva :

-C'était un plaisir de manger avec vous.

-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi jeune homme.

Harry frissonna en entendant ça, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de divaguer en entendant ce genre de phrase venant de la bouche du blond.

* * *

Lucius regarda Harry s'éloigner et eut un sourire en coin. Même si le brun était très jeune, il devait avouer que son grand regard bleu caché derrière ses lunettes rondes avait un côté fragile qui le fascinait. Le blond passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux et se mordit la lèvre, il s'imaginait si bien faire l'amour au jeune homme. Il s'imaginait les joues d'Harry se teinter de rouge à cause du plaisir, ses gémissements... Lucius grogna en sentant qu'il était en érection, il détestait ses propres pensées. Le blond but un grand verre d'eau, inspira profondément et réussit à se calmer. Il se leva et quitta la table lui aussi, le blond alla marcher un peu avant de revenir à l'hôtel pour une conférence sur de nouveaux droits familiaux. Lucius s'installa à une chaise et écouta tout ça, prenant des notes.

* * *

Harry monta dans sa chambre et partit sous la douche. Il la régla au plus froid et la passa sur lui. Il frissonna et ressortit, au moins ça lui avait éclaircit les idées. Sirius arriva et lui sourit :

-Alors, tout se passe comme tu veux mon grand ?

-Oui merci, et toi ?

-Oui, désolé je suis parti tôt ce matin. J'ai été faire un jogging et quand je suis revenu tu avais quitté la chambre. Là maintenant je file à une conférence.

-D'accord amuses toi bien.

-Merci. Tu devrais te fondre dans la masse toi aussi.

Le brun hocha la tête et regarda son parrain partir. Harry hésita un long moment sur ce qu'il allait faire, et finalement il décida d'aller promener dans la ville. Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le futur médecin se demandait ce qui allait se passer par la suite, s'il allait avoir le courage d'aborder Lucius ou s'il allait simplement laissé passer le week-end. Après tout, Lucius était probablement marié, puisqu'il avait mentionné son fils qui avait lui aussi 19 ans. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça, il se dirigea à nouveau vers l'hôtel, il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais il était totalement obsédé par le blond. Il voulait le voir, même si il ne lui parlait pas.

* * *

Lucius écoutait la conférence d'une oreille distraite. L'explication se termina et le blond se leva. Il partit pour se servir un café, cette conférence avait été interminable il lui fallait donc un petit remontant. Il vit Harry, qui était un peu plus loin, en train de le regarder. Lucius s'approcha et lui sourit :

\- Alors, on m'observe ?

-Pourquoi ça vous dérange ?

-Non, mais je me demande pourquoi un jeune homme comme toi ne s'intéresse pas plutôt aux filles de son âge.

-Tout simplement parce que les filles ne m'intéressent pas, les garçons non plus d'ailleurs. Vous par contre c'est différent.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin et s'assit sur la chaise, croisant ses longues jambes devant lui. Il dévorait Harry du regard, caressant le bord de sa tasse du bout du doigt. Lucius demanda sans perdre son sourire :

-Je suis différent en quoi ?

-En tout, c'est inexplicable.

-Je vois... Tu veux quoi au juste ?

Harry remonta ses lunettes et se frotta ensuite la nuque. Le brun se mordit la lèvre :

\- Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai des idées assez inavouables mais... je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de les concrétiser.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Si vous avez un fils de mon âge vous devez avoir une femme non ?

-En effet.

Harry perdit son sourire et se redressa :

-C'est ce que je pensais. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule voyons.

Harry se leva et commença à s'éloigner mais Lucius l'attrapa par le poignet. Il se leva et plongea son regard dans le sien :

-Je pense que tu devrais oublier ce dernier détail. Je n'aime plus ma femme depuis longtemps, je reste avec elle parce que notre fils trouve que nous formons un couple parfait et je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Nous sommes la seule famille qu'il a et je ne veux pas détruire ça. Mais si tu veux savoir moi aussi je t'observe car tu me plaîs aussi.

Harry se mordit la lèvre malgré lui et recula :

-Non, c'est une question de principe, on ne touche pas aux gens mariés.

Lucius soupira et laissa le jeune homme s'éloigner, il ne voulait pas le forcer ni le dégoûter. Le blond finit son café et partit pour la piscine de l'hôtel. Il enfila un maillot et plongea. Il commença à faire des longueurs, l'exercice lui ferait du bien. L'avocat avait conscience que sa façon d'aborder Harry avait été maladroite mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Il continua de nager un moment avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

* * *

Le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry était triste à l'idée de ne pas savoir comment réagir face à ce désir qu'il éprouvait pour un homme marié. Le jeune homme se redressa et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, après tout, il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il trouve une solution. Il vit bientôt Sirius qui arrivait. L'avocat regarda son filleul :

-Quel est le problème mon grand ?

-Je suis attiré par un homme marié.

-Oh... Epineux en effet. Tu veux en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, que je devrais laisser passer le week-end et revenir à ma vie d'avant.

-J'ai eu une aventure avec une femme mariée il y a quelques temps. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien mais on s'aimait elle et moi. Finalement nous avons arrêté notre liaison car elle a déménagé avec son mari, pour le bien de leurs enfants. Ce n'était pas moral, mais ça a été la plus belle histoire de ma vie ! J'aurai aimé faire ma vie avec cette femme, avoir des enfants avec elle... Mais au fond d'elle-même elle aimait toujours son mari, alors son départ était la meilleure solution. Je ne t'encourage pas, mais je ne te dissuade pas non plus. Je te conseille simplement de bien réfléchir à ton choix, peu importe qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets Harry, je veux que tu sois heureux. Moi par exemple je ne regrette pas cette liaison car c'est la seule femme que j'ai réellement aimé, mais chaque personne est différente, ose aller au bout des choses. Peu importe ta décision, je te soutiendrai.

-Merci Sirius.

-Par curiosité, qui est cet homme ?

-C'est... tu ne vas sûrement pas être content mais c'est Lucius Malefoy.

-Je m'en doutais, j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes, et tes réactions lorsqu'il te parle. Je dois avouer que c'est un bel homme et qu'il semble ne pas être indifférent à tes charmes. C'est toi qui décide mon garçon, sache que tu n'es pas obligé de précipiter les choses si tu décides de céder à ton attirance. Il vit à Londres, alors peut-être que vous auriez des occasions pour vous revoir à l'avenir et pour... enfin tu comprends.

Harry hocha la tête, parler à son parrain lui avait fait du bien. Il se passa une main sur la nuque et descendit pour déjeuner.

* * *

Harry s'installa à une table et commença à observer le menu. Le buffet n'était disponible que pour le petit-déjeuner, les autres repas étaient à la carte. Il vit Lucius qui sortait du couloir menant à la piscine. Le blond remarqua le jeune homme et s'approcha :

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Oui bien sûr, et peut-être pourrions-nous nous tutoyer à présent ?

-Bonne idée.

Le blond s'assit et regarda son ami :

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

-Ce n'est rien, il était temps que je réagisse un peu. Alors dis moi, tu reviens de la piscine ?

-Oui, faire de l'exercice m'aide toujours à m'éclaircir les idées. Je comprend que tu ne sois pas particulièrement à l'aise avec cette attirance. Moi non plus je ne suis pas sûr de la suite, mais je suis sûr que ça ne fait pas de nous de mauvais hommes. Le choix te reviendra de toute façon, que tu veuilles qu'on aille plus loin ou non je respecterai ta décision.

Une serveuse apporta le menu à Lucius. Il la remercia et commença à l'étudier.. Finalement les deux hommes commandèrent leur repas et la serveuse le leur apporta. Les deux hommes parlaient de tout et de rien, ils essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère. Chacun avait conscience de la gêne de l'autre, après tout ils devaient affronter les principes moraux que la société imposait depuis la nuit des temps. Ils devaient donc apprendre à discuter pour se détendre, pour essayer de calmer leur nervosité.

* * *

Lucius mangeait et écoutait ce que lui racontait l'étudiant en médecine. Il demanda tranquillement :

-Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais... avec un homme, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Moi non plus.

-Mais au fait, quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai 42 ans, je suis vieux je sais.

Lucius grimaça mais Harry haussa les épaules en souriant :

-Non ça va, moi en tout cas je ne trouve pas.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et ils finirent de manger. Harry demanda :

-Tu as une convention cet après-midi ?

-Oui mais je peux la manquer, c'est sur un sujet que je connais déjà parfaitement puisque c'est ma spécialité.

-D'accord.

-Pourquoi, tu avais quelque-chose en tête ?

-Disons que... éventuellement oui.

-Je t'écoute.

-Et si on allait marcher un peu ? J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-Excellente idée.

Lucius se leva et ils partirent marcher. Ils partirent ensuite pour Calton Hill, une colline qui surplombait toute la ville d'un côté et de l'autre on pouvait voir la mer. C'était un lieu magnifique avec plusieurs monuments historiques, de plus ça permettait de prendre de merveilleuses photos. L'ascension de cette colline pouvait être pénible pour les gens en mauvaise condition physique, mais la vue depuis son sommet était imprenable, c'était un incontournable à faire dans la capitale écossaise. Harry marchait, les mains dans les poches, se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Il souriait à Lucius de temps en temps mais ne parlait pas, il regardait ce qui l'entourait.

* * *

Lucius regarda le brun et sourit, il aimait voir son côté timide. Si l'avocat s'écoutait, il aurait déjà prit Harry par la main et il l'aurait emmené dans un coin pour lui voler un baiser. Toutefois il savait que le plus jeune avait besoin de temps et que par conséquent il ne ferait rien. Il se contentait donc de marcher droit devant et de lancer des regards furtifs au jeune brun de temps en temps. Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de la colline. Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur l'herbe et regardèrent la vue. Enfin, Lucius regardait la vue, Harry était trop occupé à admirer les cheveux blonds parfaits qui flottaient dans le vent. Il avait envie de tendre la main et de les toucher. Lucius eut un sourire en coin :

-Mes cheveux t'intriguent tant que ça ?

-Oui... C'est leur couleur naturelle ?

-Oui, j'étais blond et ça vire au blanc à mesure que je vieillis. D'où cette drôle de couleur.

-Je trouve ça très beau au contraire.

Harry tendit la main et prit une fine mèche entre ses doigts. Il l'enroula autour et sourit :

-Ils sont doux !

-Oui, j'en prends soin. Je sais que je suis chanceux de ne pas les perdre malgré mon âge.

-T'es pas si vieux, arrête de répéter ça.

Harry caressa la joue de Lucius et ce dernier sourit, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le plus jeune devienne si audacieux tout à coup. Le blond posa sa main sur le genoux de l'étudiant et lui sourit, finalement ça se révélait de plus en plus intéressant. Il caressa le genoux du jeune homme sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas une caresse insistante ou déplacée, c'était juste une façon de montrer qu'il était là.

* * *

Lucius regardait tranquillement tout ça. Il aimait voir les gens qui s'activaient, voir l'excitation ambiante alors que lui était si calme à cet instant. Il profitait pleinement de tout ce moment à part. Harry soupira d'aise et finit même par s'allonger dans l'herbe. Le blond le regarda et sourit, c'était amusant de le voir si détendu alors qu'avant il était si nerveux.

* * *

Harry restait allongé dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel en caressant les longs cheveux du blond qui tombaient dans son dos. Il soupira d'aise et demanda :

-Tu penses que ça nous suffira ? Je veux dire... ça, juste discuter et nous promener avant de retourner à nos vies et de ne sûrement jamais nous revoir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je sais que là je passe un bon moment. C'est plus simple avec toi que je connais à peine et avec qui il ne se passe rien, alors qu'avec ma femme, avec qui je suis marié depuis un peu plus de vingt ans, c'est un enfer.

Harry se tourna sur le côté et s'appuya sur son coude :

-Raconte moi.

-Elle a beaucoup changé depuis quelques temps. On ne s'aime plus, comme je l'ai dit on reste ensembles pour notre fils. Ma femme a une sœur qui est une criminelle, et celle-ci est sortie de prison il y a cinq ans. Depuis elle passe beaucoup trop de temps chez nous, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de venir, mais elle a une très mauvaise influence sur ma femme.

-Oh... J'imagine que ça doit être compliqué.

-Oui, et depuis quelques temps ma femme a commencé à m'être infidèle. Elle l'a déjà été à plusieurs reprises, et moi j'ai toujours été un mari exemplaire. Elle m'a même fait une crise de jalousie parce que je venais au congrès. Je n'ai jamais été tenté de lui être infidèle... Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur toi.

Harry rougit légèrement en baissant les yeux. C'était très flatteur d'entendre ça, et il se doutait que ça devait demander beaucoup de courage au blond de l'avouer à haute voix. Il se redressa et posa sa main sur la nuque de Lucius avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser était d'abord chaste et doux, mais le jeune brun devint de plus en plus passionné. Lucius sourit contre ses lèvres et les écarta légèrement. Harry en profita et mêla sa langue à celle de l'avocat. Après ça l'étudiant recula et posa son front contre celui de Lucius :

-Merci de m'avoir avoué tout ça.

-Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand-chose, je n'ai fait que parler.

-Je m'en moque, c'était important pour moi de savoir tout ça et que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me le raconter.

Lucius lui sourit et ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils l'admirèrent quelques instants avant de partir de ce magnifique endroit.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il ne rêvait que de son baiser échangé avec Lucius, des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Il se demandait aussi ce que pourrait en penser Sirius s'il le lui disait. Le brun se demandait aussi :si la femme de Lucius l'apprenait, que ferait-elle subir à son mari ? Harry se leva tôt puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était inutile qu'il reste couché plus longtemps. Il descendit donc dans la piscine de l'hôtel et fit quelques longueurs, ça lui faisait toujours du bien de se retrouver dans l'eau. Il nagea donc un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une balle atterrisse à côté de lui dans l'eau. Il releva la tête et vit Sirius. Il fronça les sourcils :

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

-J'arrivais pas à dormir, il a fallu que je me change les idées.

-Hum... ça a un rapport avec Lucius ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Donc clairement c'est oui. Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je sais pas trop... Je pense que ce n'est pas trop approprié si ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne le serait pas. »

Harry sortit de l'eau et s'assit à côté de son parrain :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça...

-Bah écoute... Laisse juste couler.

-Hier après-midi on a été se promener et il se trouve qu'on a fini par s'embrasser. Enfin plus précisément je l'ai embrassé.

-Et alors ?

-Alors c'était bien mais maintenant je pense aux conséquences.

-Je comprends, oui, mais ne te fais pas trop de soucis. Ça viendra tout seul.

Harry hocha la tête bêtement et alla sous la douche. Les deux bruns allèrent ensuite dans le restaurant pour le petit-déjeuner. L'étudiant rempli son assiette et ils s'installèrent à une table. Sirius buvait tranquillement son café en regardant son filleul. Harry mangeait tranquillement ses toasts en écoutant son parrain.

* * *

Lucius arriva au restaurant et se servit une assiette. Il hésita à se diriger vers Harry lorsqu'il le vit, toutefois le fait que Sirius soit là le stoppa dans son élan. Le blond constata cependant que l'étudiant lui lançait des regards à la dérobée. L'avocat s'assit à une table un peu plus loin et commença à manger. Après ça Harry s'approcha et le regarda :

-Salut... Ca va aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, et toi ? Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ton parrain.

-Je comprends oui, je suis content de voir que tu ne m'évites pas.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'éviterai voyons.

Lucius posa sa main sur celle d'Harry qui était placée sur la table et les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire. Le blond but une gorgée de son thé avant de regarder le plus jeune :

-Bon, tu penses que ça va donner quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur. Car je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a entre nous alors c'est très étrange de se demander ce que ça peut donner.

-Je comprends, oui. Je pense que le temps fera son usage.

-Je pense aussi, enfin j'espère.

Un silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissait. Plus il y pensait et plus Harry se disait que tout ça n'était qu'une bêtise, une drôle de situation provoquée par le fait de se retrouver dans un hôtel loin de chez eux.

Le brun se redressa :

-Bon, je vais te laisser finir ton petit-déjeuner et monter préparer mes affaires pour le départ.

Lucius ne répondit pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de le regarder partir. L'étudiant monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son parrain et sentait une énorme boule dans sa gorge. Il essaya de déglutir mais c'était douloureux, ses yeux le brûlaient également. Harry ricana avec aigreur, il était ridicule de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un homme qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Il rassembla les affaires qu'il avait sortit de sa valise et les plia soigneusement avant de les ranger dans le bagage.

* * *

Sirius arriva dans la chambre pour faire sa propre valise et s'arrêta en regardant son filleul :

-Harry... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, c'est juste que je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Lucius ne t'a rien fait au moins ?!

-Non non, c'est simplement que je me demande si on va se revoir après ce séminaire, si ça ira plus loin qu'un simple baiser un jour...

-Tu aurais envie de le revoir et que ça aille plus loin ?

-C'est ça qui m'ennuie, c'est que je n'en ai aucune idée !

-D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, peut-être que la réponse viendra de lui.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah peut-être que Lucius va lui-même te donner ses coordonnées ou prendre les tiennes et qu'il va te dire ce qu'il en est de son côté.

-Oh... Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?! Tu es charmant, bien élevé, poli, séduisant... S'il est attiré par toi, je pense qu'il fera en sorte de te revoir. Je connais sa réputation, justement il est un homme très fidèle, qui ne craque jamais pour personne, toi tu es une exception alors il voudra te revoir.

-Merci, ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça, même si ce n'est peut-être pas vrai.

Sirius sourit et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux puis lui tapota doucement le dos :

-Il serait fou de ne pas vouloir te revoir mon grand, tu es un garçon exceptionnel. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, et sache que tes parents seraient extrêmement fiers de l'homme que tu es devenu.

Harry fut incapable de répondre, les paroles de l'avocat l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Il se demandait souvent si ses parents auraient accepté ses choix, et Sirius le rassurait toujours, James et Lily étaient ouverts d'esprits, et les parents les plus aimants du monde. Peu importait ce que leur fils aurait fait ou décidé, ils auraient trouvé cela merveilleux, du moment que c'était légal bien entendu. Les deux hommes terminèrent de rassembler leurs affaires dans un silence confortable.

* * *

Lucius termina de manger et monta dans sa propre chambre. Il mit ses affaires dans sa valise et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il se demandait comment garder contact avec Harry, car il devait avouer que même si le jeune homme avait l'âge de son fils, il avait très envie de le revoir une fois à Londres. Le blond réfléchit à ça, tourna la question dans tous les sens et finit par se dire que le plus sage était de lui donner sa carte professionnelle. Finalement il se ravisa, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le jeune homme se rende à son cabinet où ne lui téléphone et que Narcissa l'apprenne. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et soupira en fermant les yeux, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

* * *

Le blond se leva et commença à faire rouler sa valise sur la fine moquette de la chambre en direction de la porte. Il sortit, marcha vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent il entra dans le petit habitacle, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il pressa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et une fois arrivé, partit en direction de l'accueil. Il rendit sa clé, déclara que le séminaire avait été formidable et avança vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta, hésitant au dernier moment, comme si quelque-chose le retenait. Finalement il franchit la porte, quittant définitivement l'hôtel et grimpa dans un taxi pour se rendre à la gare. Le blond observa les bâtiments qui défilaient devant lui, l'idée de rentrer chez lui le dégoûtait, il ne voulait pas revoir son épouse insupportable. Une fois sur le quai, Lucius monta dans le train et chercha son siège. Il s'y installa et sortit le livre qu'il avait emporté pour s'occuper durant le voyage. Il lut le résumé à l'arrière, attendant le départ qui ne devait plus tarder. Tout à coup une voix qu'il commençait à connaître lança :

-Nos sièges sont ici.

Lucius releva la tête, il était dans un carré dans lequel sa banquette faisait face à une autre banquette, les deux étant séparées par une petite table. Comme si l'ironie voulait se moquer d'eux, elle avait placée Harry et Sirius face à lui. Le blond se demandait comment le hasard avait bien pu faire pour qu'ils se retrouvent exactement sur le même train, après tout il y en avait plusieurs qui allaient à Londres chaque jour, ils auraient pu en prendre un autre plus tard. Lucius sentait que le voyage allait être très long.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry ne quittait pas Lucius des yeux depuis qu'il s'était assis. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas face à face, les deux avocats étaient côté vitre, Harry était donc légèrement décalé par rapport au blond et il se disait que c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Sirius était en train de lire un roman, il était totalement plongé dedans, le train venait de partir. L'étudiant se passa une main sur la nuque, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il avait envie de parler avec Lucius, mais le fait que son parrain soit juste à côté le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il voyait pourtant que Lucius le regardait lui aussi, et il devait avouer que ça lui donnait chaud. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et lécha ses lèvres devenues incroyablement sèches.

Harry ne disait toujours rien mais il sentait le regard de Lucius sur lui qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant. Le jeune homme commençait à avoir vraiment très chaud et à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il toussota nerveusement et regarda Lucius à son tour. Les yeux bleus de l'aîné allaient lentement de son visage à son torse, ils montaient et descendaient inlassablement, comme si il arrivait à le caresser rien qu'avec ses yeux. L'étudiant devait avouer que cette technique fonctionnait à merveille, il avait vraiment l'impression de sentir une caresse sur son corps, c'était assez perturbant mais si délicieux à la fois. Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux et la laissa doucement glisser le long de sa gorge et de son torse avant de la poser sur la petite table.

* * *

Lucius se mordit la lèvre, observant la main du jeune homme qui glissait le long de la partie visible de son corps. L'avocat ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ce jeune lui faisait autant d'effet, mais une chose était sûre : heureusement que personne ne pouvait voir la bosse qui déformait son pantalon à cet instant précis. Si il n'y avait eu que la main glissant le long du corps d'Harry, il aurait pu garder contenance, mais son corps ne pouvait rester indifférent à ce visage innocent, à ce regard naïf et légèrement intimidé, à ces lèvres fines sur lesquelles passait régulièrement sa langue bien rose. Sans le vouloir ni en avoir conscience, Harry était extrêmement érotique à ce moment précis. Lucius sortit une bouteille d'eau de sa pochette d'ordinateur et en but une grande gorgée pour se reprendre un peu.

Malefoy se demandait si Harry était dans le même état que lui en-dessous de la ceinture. Toutefois, à la vue des joues légèrement rouges du cadet, Lucius en était quasiment sûr. Il eut un sourire en coin et rejeta ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule d'un geste très élégant. Après ça il posa sa main sur la table et la tapota doucement avec ses longs doigts fins. Il s'amusait beaucoup en voyant que le plus jeune ne manquait pas le moindre de ses gestes. Même si Lucius n'était pas vraiment un as de la drague, il savait capter les signes indiquant que sa séduction fonctionnait, et une fois qu'il les avait perçus, il y allait à fond, s'en donnait à cœur joie. L'avocat voulait laisser au cadet l'envie de le revoir, il voulait provoquer tant de désir que le brun ne pourrait pas l'oublier tant qu'il n'aurait pas assouvi ses pulsions. C'était peut-être égoïste ou sadique, mais c'était surtout que Lucius avait besoin plus que jamais de se sentir désiré. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour à sa femme depuis cinq ans puisqu'elle le repoussait depuis tout ce temps et il devait avouer que le fait que son épouse aille voir ailleurs plusieurs fois n'avait pas aidé à ce qu'il garde confiance en son pouvoir de séduction. Il voyait dans les yeux d'Harry que ce petit jeu lui plaisait. Toutefois les deux hommes lançaient régulièrement des coups d'œil en direction de Sirius pour être sûr qu'il ne remarquait pas leur petit manège.

* * *

Harry prit une barre de céréales dans son sac à dos et ouvrit doucement son emballage. Il croqua la barre sans quitter Lucius des yeux. Celui-ci sourit, le jeune homme commençait à se dévergonder un peu, et ça lui plaisait vraiment. Harry termina son petit en-cas et ferma les yeux un instant, se demandant si il arriverait à tenir jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à Londres. Il sentait que le désir grimpait en flèche depuis que les beaux yeux bleus de Lucius s'étaient assombris de désir lorsqu'il avait commencé à manger sa barre de céréales. Sirius demanda sans lever le nez de son roman :

-Tout se passe bien messieurs ? Je n'entends pas un bruit depuis notre départ...

Le ton de sa voix était calme, mais l'on sentait une pointe d'espièglerie bien cachée. Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de son parrain, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il intervienne ainsi. Il rougit de la tête aux pieds et détourna les yeux, bredouillant:

-Oui oui tout va bien, et toi ?

-A merveille, ce livre est absolument passionnant, je me demande qui est l'assassin !

Harry hocha la tête :

-Bon, excusez moi.

Il se leva, son érection ayant totalement disparue et partit vers les toilettes pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Tout ceci avait été si étrange, il savait que Sirius n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et qu'il se doutait de ce qui se passait, mais le fait qu'il le montre ainsi faisait que l'étudiant se sentait mort de honte. Il hésita à rester dans les toilettes pour le reste du voyage, mais il savait que c'était absolument puéril comme réaction. Il inspira un grand coup et retourna s'asseoir. Lucius avait pris son livre et semblait à présent concentré sur son contenu. Harry essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception, il prit son portable et alla un peu voir ce qui se passait sur les réseaux sociaux. Après il lança un jeu bien connu, des oiseaux devant détruire des bâtiments sur lesquels se trouvaient des cochons, se disant que le fait de détruire virtuellement des choses pourrait peut-être calmer sa frustration.

* * *

Finalement le train arriva en gare de Londres. Les gens commencèrent à se lever, et une légère cohue s'éleva dans le wagon. Harry se leva et partit pour chercher sa valise, posée à côté des portes. Il vit que Lucius venait vers lui. Le blond prit sa valise, qui se trouvait étrangement juste au-dessus de la sienne. L'aîné en profita pour glisser à l'oreille d'Harry :

\- J'ai envie qu'on se revoit... On a quelque-chose à finir il me semble. Mais laissons le hasard décider, après tout c'est lui qui nous placé face à face dans le train, alors j'ai confiance en lui.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, il était lui aussi persuadé que le hasard ferait en sorte que leurs routes se croisent à nouveau. Toutefois le temps qu'il se retourne avec sa valise il constata que Lucius était déjà descendu du train. L'étudiant soupira et partit vers son parrain, ils allaient prendre le métro pour rentrer.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius rentra chez lui, Narcissa était assise dans le canapé, en train de lire un magazine. Elle ne releva même pas la tête en l'entendant entrer, lançant simplement d'un ton las :

-Ah, déjà de retour.

Lucius eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui verser un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Le blond se contenta de secouer la tête et de monter dans sa chambre. Il vida sa valise avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel contraste pouvait exister si rapidement, après tout, il était dans le train à peine une heure plus tôt avec Harry, à lui dire qu'il voulait le revoir, et là sa femme l'envoyer sur les roses sans même le regarder.

Le blond alluma l'eau et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans sa douche italienne. Les pensées de l'avocat dérivèrent à nouveau vers le jeune étudiant et son corps ne tarda pas à réagir. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais l'envie était trop forte. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son torse, puis sur son ventre ferme, continuant toujours plus bas. Après ça Lucius prit enfin son érection dans sa main. Il la saisit fermement et commença à lentement la faire glisser de bas en haut. Il bougeait son poignet tranquillement, les yeux clos, se rappelant le jeune brun. Il repensa à ses joues rouges, à ses yeux pétillant à la fois de malice et de timidité. Lucius retint avec difficulté un gémissement de plaisir, cet étudiant allait tout bonnement le rendre fou. Il accéléra le rythme de son poignet, il avait besoin de libérer un peu de cette tension qui s'était accumulé tout ce week-end, de tout ce désir retenu. Lucius était d'accord pour prendre son temps, mais il avait dû énormément prendre sur lui pour contenir cette attirance, cette envie folle de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Harry. Il voulait que le cadet se sente bien, et pour cela il avait dû faire en sorte de mettre sa libido de côté autant que possible. Le blond ne put retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres, la vision du jeune brun derrière ses paupières le rendait fou, il espérait que le hasard les réunirait rapidement. Il continua son mouvement de poignet un moment, et finalement il se libéra dans sa douche, l'eau coulait toujours. Il posa sa tête contre le carrelage de la cabine et ferma les yeux, reprenant doucement son souffle. Il avait les joues en feu, il avait l'impression d'être bien pour la première fois dans sa triste vie depuis au moins cinq ans. Il se doucha comme si rien ne s'était passé et sortit pour se sécher. Il enfila des vêtements dans lesquels il était à l'aise puis il partit s'installer derrière son ordinateur.

* * *

Harry entra dans la maison de Sirius et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il laissa sa valise devant sa porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le jeune homme fixait le plafond et se demandait ce qu'il allait faire à présent. En un week-end Lucius était devenue la chose la plus importante dans sa vie depuis très longtemps. Le brun se passa une main sur le visage et soupira de déception. Il aurait voulu avoir le numéro de Lucius ou savoir où le contacter, à la place il devait faire confiance au destin. Harry soupira à nouveau, il n'irait pas chercher sur les réseaux sociaux si Lucius s'y trouvait, il ne voulait pas passer pour un harceleur ou quelque-chose du genre, mais il se rendait compte qu'il ressentait déjà une espèce de manque, de la présence du blond. Il resta à regarder son plafond un long moment et finit par s'endormir.

L'étudiant se réveilla un peu plus tard et alla prendre un bain chaud. Il y resta un moment, réfléchissant à tout ça, au fait de laisser le hasard décider de sa vie. Il finit par sortir de l'eau et enfila son pyjama. Sirius l'appela et Harry descendit :

-Oui ?

-Que veux-tu dîner ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Bon, je vais nous préparer des fish'n'chips.

-Parfait.

-Et je voulais te demander si tu allais bien. Après tout, je ne t'avais jamais vu autant attiré par quelqu'un avant. Je voulais savoir si tu allais tenir le coup.

-Oui ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Le hasard nous remettre sur la même route.

-Bien, je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça.

-Comment veux-tu que je le prenne autrement ? Je n'ai pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

-Je vois oui, en tout bas si tu as besoin de me parler n'hésite surtout pas.

-C'est gentil.

Il lui sourit et le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre. Il sentit bientôt l'odeur de friture et Sirius ne tarda pas à le rappeler. Harry descendit donc manger mais ne décrocha pas un mot malgré les efforts de son parrain. Sirius finit par lâcher l'affaire, il savait qu'il était inutile de continuer ainsi, que de toute façon à son âge Harry allait ruminer tout ça quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Harry retourna à la fac. Il essayait de se concentrer mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et écouta les profs. Il resta comme ça, se concentrant autant que possible et finit par rentrer chez lui. Il fit ses devoirs et finit par partir marcher. Il avait les mains dans les poches et regardait les autres passants, essayant de voir si Lucius n'était pas parmi eux.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit à son parrain. Sirius fréquentait une femme depuis leur retour du séminaire. Ils dînaient tous les trois ce soir, Sirius avait sorti le grand jeu et avait demandé à Harry de se faire élégant. Le jeune homme enfila donc un jean et une chemise. Il aida son parrain et Jane toqua à la porte. L'avocat sourit :

-Je vais ouvrir, tu surveilles ça ?

-Oui t'inquiète pas. »

Il sourit et continua de remuer la sauce pour éviter qu'elle ne brûle. Le couple arriva et ils commencèrent à discuter, Harry répondait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lucius. Lorsqu'il voyait son parrain si heureux, il était très content, mais il était aussi un peu envieux. Le jeune homme retint un soupir et la soirée continua. Jane était une femme formidable, elle était légèrement plus jeune que Sirius, elle était coiffeuse et c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Harry fit en sorte d'apprendre à connaître Jane, elle était très gentille et intelligente, c'était super.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe entre hommes !

Lucius travaillait toujours autant. Il voulait tout oublier en se réfugiant dans le boulot. Après tout, il n'avait plus que ça puisque Drago revenait de moins en moins souvent chez eux. Il n'avait donc quasiment plus la chance d'avoir ces petits moments de joie. Il soupira et resta donc comme ça à travailler. Il pensait souvent à Harry, mais il se disait que l'étudiant était sûrement passé à autre chose, après tout, le séminaire remontait déjà à huit semaines. Londres était une grande ville, mais il espérait qu'ils auraient pu se croiser rapidement après le fameux week-end mais ça n'était pas arrivé. Il rentra du boulot et trouva la maison vide. Il y avait un papier sur la table « je suis sortie, je ne sais pas quand je rentre, débrouille toi pour manger ne m'attends pas. À plus tard. » Lucius fut vexé par cette attitude, il savait ce que ça voulait dire : Narcissa était partie voir un amant. Il prit une douche et se prépara à manger. Il dîna devant la télé puis alla se coucher.

* * *

Le temps continuait de passer et toujours rien. Lucius commençait à perdre espoir, ça faisait un peu plus de neuf mois qu'il y avait eu ce séminaire. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et les attacha. Il continua de bosser sur son affaire et soupira en regardant son téléphone. Pas de message de Drago, pas de demande d'ajout sur les réseaux sociaux... Personne ne pensait à lui apparemment. Narcissa passait de plus en plus de nuit hors du domicile conjugal, mais il ne voulait toujours pas demander le divorce à cause de Drago.

* * *

Harry de son côté avait terminé son année scolaire. Malgré le fait qu'il pensait beaucoup à Lucius, il avait brillamment réussi ses partiels. Il rentra chez lui et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Sirius était parti en week-end romantique avec Jane. Le brun soupira, il espérait que s'il sortait, il verrait Lucius. Il partit donc marcher, mais ne vit pas le blond, à son plus grand désarroi. Harry marcha un moment, les mains dans les poches et regardait les rues de Londres qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment il décida de s'asseoir sur un banc dans Hyde Park. Plus le temps passait, plus l'étudiant se disait que le hasard n'allait pas les réunir, après tout ça faisait un an déjà. Le brun leva le visage vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Le temps n'était pas spécialement beau pour un mois de juin mais il s'en fichait. Tout à coup, le jeune reçu une goutte sur le front, puis une autre. Bientôt il se mit à vraiment pleuvoir. Harry resta immobile un moment avant de se lever et repartit vers chez lui. Au dernier moment il décida de s'arrêter pour prendre une bière dans un bar, il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures il avait besoin de ça. Il entra dans un pub tranquille et s'assit au comptoir. Le barman le regarda :

-Tu vas prendre quoi petit ?

-Une pinte s'il vous plaît.

-Dans tes rêves gamin ! Ricana le barman.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son portefeuille dans son jean et montra sa carte d'identité. Le barman hocha la tête :

-Ok t'as l'âge légal donc je te sers.

-Merci c'est gentil.

Le brun prit la bière et en but une gorgée. Après ça il parcourut la salle des yeux mais ne vit pas Lucius, comme il s'y était attendu. Il termina sa bière tranquillement, regardant le match de cricket que diffusait le pub. Une fois sa pinte terminée il paya et rentra. L'étudiant se coucha aussitôt rentré, il était épuisé et n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute manière.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry retourna se promener. Il faisait beau et chaud, les gens sortaient. Au bout d'un moment le brun sentit la faim pointer le bout de son nez. Il était plus de seize heures, il partit donc vers un salon de thé. Il s'assit à une table et la serveuse s'approcha :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je prendrai un thé glacé et une part de tarte à la myrtille s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous apporte ça.

Elle sourit et partit en direction du comptoir. L'étudiant ne dit rien et attendit que la serveuse revienne. Elle apporta enfin sa commande et il la remercia avant de commencer à savourer son petit en-cas. Soudain il s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de tarte, Lucius venait d'entrer. Le brun n'en revenait pas, il se frotta les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il rêvait, il n'espérait plus le voir maintenant.

* * *

Lucius venait d'entrer dans le salon de thé qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. Il venait de remporter un procès particulièrement difficile et il était content que cette affaire soit derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et vit soudain Harry, assit là à manger tranquillement de la tarte. Le blond sentit son cœur s'accélérer en le voyant, il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Après tout, peut-être qu'Harry l'avait oublié depuis un an. Le blond ne savait même plus pourquoi il était venu, il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'étudiant. Il se retrouvait propulsé un an en arrière à Édimbourg, à admirer ce beau jeune homme sans réellement savoir comment l'approcher.

L'avocat hésita un moment et s'approcha finalement du brun. Il avait enfin trouvé le courage car Harry était en train de l'observer. Lucius lui sourit d'un air légèrement gêné :

-Salut.

-Salut, assieds toi je t'en prie.

-Merci.

Le blond s'assit avec élégance et le regarda :

-Ça fait longtemps hein...

-Oui, le hasard nous a vraiment fait attendre cette fois !

Lucius se contenta de sourire, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans parler, à simplement s'observer et après plusieurs minutes, le brun se leva. Il fut imité par Lucius et posa un billet sur la table. Les deux hommes quittèrent le salon de thé et Harry se dirigea vers le métro le plus proche. L'avocat le suivait sans rien dire, il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Le duo monta dans le métro et ils descendirent quelques stations plus tard. Harry effleura la main de Lucius avec ses doigts, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit très approprié. L'avocat sourit et prit franchement la main du cadet dans la sienne. Il demanda finalement :

-On va où au fait ?

-Chez moi, Sirius est absent pour le week-end, il est partit en escapade romantique avec sa petite amie.

-Oh ok, du coup j'en déduis que tu as la maison pour toi seul et que ça tombe très bien ?

-En effet. Je crois que le hasard avait spécialement attendu cette opportunité finalement, car avant il aurait été impossible qu'on puisse... concrétiser car on n'aurait pas eu de lieu adéquat. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire amusé et ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sirius. Le brun déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent dans la demeure, l'ambiance était soudain devenue électrique.

* * *

Ils étaient à peine à l'intérieur, que Lucius dévorait la bouche du jeune homme. Harry grogna légèrement et retira aussitôt la cravate de l'avocat. Il avait attendu une longue année, avait perdu espoir, et là il avait l'opportunité de pouvoir enfin assouvir son désir. Il lui retira sa veste, la laissant tomber dans l'entrée. Lucius sourit et retira le t-shirt de l'étudiant, faisant glisser ses baisers dans son cou. Le brun ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, profitant de ce délicieux moment. Lucius descendit encore ses baisers le long du torse de son amant tout en faisant courir ses doigts fins sur ses côtes. Harry passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux blonds et se mordit la lèvre, c'était délicieux. Le blond sourit et continua de faire descendre ses baisers, il voulait faire monter le désir un peu plus. Harry retira la chemise de Lucius et fit courir ses mains sur son torse, il était impressionné de voir à quel point l'avocat était encore plus séduisant qu'il l'avait imaginé. L'aîné se redressa et captura les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser fougueux, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, et parcourant son torse de ses mains expertes. Il lui retira ensuite sa ceinture puis son pantalon. Le brun frissonna, attendant la suite avec impatience. Lucius lui mordilla l'oreille et murmura :

-On peut toujours s'arrêter là si tu veux.

-Non je veux qu'on aille jusqu'au bout !

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.

-Je ne me le sens pas t'inquiète pas.

Harry reprit le baiser où il l'avait arrêté et termina de déshabiller l'avocat. L'étudiant se demandait comment ça allait se passer. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à une personne nue, et il appréhendait un peu, surtout en voyant l'érection de Lucius fièrement dressée vers lui. L'avocat lui sourit et lui caressa la joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Ne sois pas nerveux, tout se passera très bien.

-Je te fais confiance.

Ils échangèrent un baiser et Lucius continua de le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement détendu. Il lui sourit :

-Peut-être qu'on devrait aller dans ta chambre ? Tu serais plus à l'aise non ?

-Si tu as raison, allons-y.

Harry prit Lucius par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Il ferma la porte par précaution et se tourna à nouveau vers Lucius. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser mais cette fois beaucoup plus tendre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, continuant de caresser tendrement le corps de l'autre. Lucius allongea doucement l'étudiant sur le lit. Il se mit au-dessus de lui et picora son cou de petits baisers. Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Lucius descendit encore ses baisers et finir par prendre le sexe du cadet dans sa bouche. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise suivit aussitôt par un gémissement, c'était si bon. Lucius lui caressa le ventre tout en commençant à faire bouger sa tête de haut en bas. Le brun gémit et se cambra, il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi bien. Lucius accéléra légèrement le rythme de sa tête et continua de caresser le brun. Il sentait que le cadet commençait à réellement se détendre. Après ça il fut surpris lorsqu'Harry attrapa sa main et qu'il se mit à sucer ses doigts. Lucius se redressa et lâcha le sexe du brun :

-Dis donc tu es motivé là.

-Oui moi aussi.

Harry sourit bêtement et finit par lâcher les doigts de Lucius. Celui-ci reprit le sexe de l'étudiant en bouche et caressa les fesses d'Harry avant d'entrer un doigt en lui. Le jeune grimaça de douleur, c'était tout nouveau pour lui et c'était assez inconfortable. Toutefois quelques instants plus tard ça allait mieux et il commença à onduler lui-mêmes des hanches. Lucius sourit et ne tarda pas à ajouter un autre doigt. Le brun gémit, ça commençait à devenir vraiment agréable. Lucius finit par ajouter un autre doigt et se redressa pour embrasser Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et après ça Lucius retira ses doigts et demanda :

-Est-ce que par hasard ton parrain a des préservatifs ?

-Je pense oui, j'arrive.

Harry se leva et partit vers la chambre de Sirius. Il sourit et revint dans sa propre chambre peu de temps après, tendant la protection à Lucius. Celui-ci l'enfila à la hâte et fit se rallonger l'étudiant. L'avocat plongea son regard dans celui de son amant :

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Lucius entra doucement en lui. Il resta immobile pour qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence en lui. L'avocat embrassa le jeune étudiant et mêla sa langue à la sienne, caressant sa gorge, ses épaules, son torse, ses côtes. Après ça le brun commença à doucement bouger son bassin. Lucius sourit devant cette invitation et commença à doucement bouger en lui. Il avait un rythme lent, doux et tendre. L'avocat caressa la joue du jeun homme :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'arrête surtout pas !

Lucius sourit et l'embrassa encore avant de continue de bouger. Harry gémissait, il n'arrivait pas à les retenir. Après ça le brun accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements. Lucius gémissait lui aussi, il devait avouer que faire l'amour avec Harry était mieux que faire l'amour avec Narcissa. Il accéléra encore le rythme et Harry poussa un ultime gémissement avant de plaisir lorsqu'il atteignit le point de non-retour. Lucius donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant de venir à son tour. Le blond se retira et regarda Harry :

-Ça va ?

\- Mieux que jamais ! C'était merveilleux !

Lucius sourit et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Harry hésita un instant, puis il se tourna pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de l'avocat. L'aîné sourit et passa son bras autour de son amant qui était déjà en train de s'endormir. Le blond aurait aimé rester et profiter de ce moment, mais il savait qu'il devait rentrer. Drago venait leur rendre visite, et Narcissa devait passer le récupérer à la gare. Lucius venait de voir sur le réveil qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures trente, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de rentrer si il voulait être chez lui avant sa femme et son fils. Il se glissa doucement hors du lit pour ne pas réveiller Harry, laissa un mot sur son bureau et descendit récupérer ses vêtements. Une fois habillé il partit sans grande motivation, il aurait aimé profiter de son jeune amant un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

Harry se réveilla et constata qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il était très déçu. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Alors qu'il passait à côté de son bureau il remarqua le mot, c'était bref et griffonné à la hâte « C'était formidable ! J'ai très envie qu'on se revoit ! Je ne sais pas encore quand ni où, mais je sais que ça se fera. Je sais que cette fois nous n'aurons pas à attendre un an. Je vais régulièrement dans ce salon de thé, alors ne nous donnons pas de date, mais espérons simplement que nous nous y croiserons bientôt ! Je t'embrasse, Lucius. » Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il était à la fois déçu de ne pas savoir précisément quand ils allaient se revoir, mais il était aussi content d'avoir une petite piste sur le lieu de leur prochaine rencontre. De plus le fait que Lucius voulait le revoir et lui disait qu'il l'embrassait le rendait réellement heureux. Il partit prendre sa douche avec le cœur léger, c'était peut-être le début d'une belle histoire.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius rentra chez lui et constata que Narcissa et Drago n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Il fonça sous la douche et se rhabilla à la hâte. Il sortait tout juste de la salle de bain lorsque son fils franchit la porte en lançant un joyeux :

-On est là !

-Bonjour mon fils, je rentre tout juste du travail.

Lucius enlaça son fils et sourit, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de le voir. Le jeune Malefoy sourit et recula :

-Tu as l'air en forme !

-Merci, je fais de mon mieux. Mais toi aussi tu as bonne mine !

-Merci, je me suis inscrit dans une salle de sport.

-Vraiment ? Ça m'étonne de toi !

-C'est pour plaire à une fille.

-Ah je comprend mieux dans ce cas.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et le jeune homme monta poser sa valise dans sa chambre. Narcissa entra dans la maison et lança un regard glacial à son mari :

-Tu es rentré tard dis donc ! Pourtant au tribunal ils m'ont dit que le procès s'était terminé il y a plus de 3 heures.

-Je sais oui, mais après j'ai été me promener un peu car ça a été une affaire difficile et j'avais besoin de décompresser.

-Je vois... tu me trompes ?

\- Tu plaisantes ?! C'est toi qui me dit ça ?!

-Tu insinues quoi ?!

-Je n'insinue rien, tu crois que je suis débile ?! Je sais très bien que tu me trompes à tour de bras ! Je sais que c'est ta sœur qui t'a donné cette idée, et c'est pour ça que tu me repousses depuis qu'elle est sortie de prison ! Je suis pas con, on a pas fait l'amour depuis qu'elle est revenue ! »

Narcissa releva le menton mais ne répondit pas, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle se contenta d'aller dans la cuisine :

-Ce soir ce sera spaghetti bolognaise.

-Parfait, bon je vais voir si Drago a besoin d'aide.

Le blond monta voir son fils. Parfois il était triste de ne pas réussir à discuter avec sa femme comme au début de leur mariage. Avant ils étaient si heureux, le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda son fils. Il était en train de défaire sa valise et se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit, son portable à la main. Lucius demanda tranquillement :

-Tu as besoin de quelque-chose ?

-Non c'est bon merci Papa.

-D'accord, j'y vais dans ce cas.

Lucius soupira et partit dans son bureau, même son fils n'avait pas besoin de lui pour l'instant. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se souvint de sa femme quand ils commençaient à se fréquenter. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, elle voulait toujours que tout soit parfait entre eux même si elle n'avait pas un sou. Elle était drôle, souriante, agréable, sincèrement amoureuse et heureuse. Après leur mariage Narcissa n'avait pas cessé de sourire un seul instant pendant plus d'un mois ! Lorsque Drago était né ça avait été le moment le plus joyeux de leur vie, ils l'avaient attendu avec tellement d'impatience. À présent elle ne lui parlait plus que pour l'envoyer sur les roses ou pour lui faire des reproches. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était si vite laissée embobiner par sa sœur. Même s'il savait que Bellatrix était persuasive, il n'avait pas imaginé que sa femme oublierait si vite à quel point ils avaient été heureux. Pourtant Lucius s'était toujours donné du mal pour rendre sa femme heureuse : il avait travaillé dur pour s'enrichir et avoir un meilleur train de vie, il lui offrait tout ce qu'elle voulait, il l'emmenait en week-ends romantiques, il lui offrait des fleurs, il l'appelait chaque midi lorsqu'il était au boulot juste pour entendre sa voix et savoir si elle allait bien, il n'oubliait jamais leurs anniversaires ni quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient élevé Drago main dans la main, tout en maintenant leur vie de couple au top, l'avocat ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu devenir si distants après tant de bonheur. Une larme lui échappa, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, Narcissa avait été totalement normale au début du retour de sa sœur dans le monde normal, mais en un clin d'œil elle avait jeté leur relation aux orties. Elle avait commencé à s'absenter, à fréquenter d'autres hommes et à le repousser. Au début elle n'allait pas plus loin qu'un verre ou un dîner, puis elle avait finit par passer à l'étape suivante totalement impardonnable. Toutefois le blond l'avait pardonnée car il était toujours amoureux d'elle, mais ce reste d'amour avait finit par disparaître face à sa froideur.

* * *

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, Drago leur parlait de son boulot d'été. Lucius était toujours très intéressé par ce que racontait son fils. Il répondait donc de temps en temps. Narcissa ne semblait heureuse que lorsqu'elle voyait Drago, et encore. L'avocat avait l'impression que sa femme avait perdu toute possibilité d'être heureuse. Il termina de manger et Drago monta coucher. Il débarrassa la table et regarda sa femme :

-Narcissa j'aimerai qu'on parle.

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es devenue comme ça ? Tu ne te rappelles pas à quel point on était heureux avant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Bah on ne se parle plus, on ne rigole plus, tu ne souris plus, tu ne me parles que pour me faire des reproches ou pour me faire comprendre que je te dégoûte. Même quand Drago est là, tu ne sembles pas heureuse, pourquoi ? Pourtant tu ne manques de rien, j'ai essayé de te faire te sentir comme une reine !

-Arrête tes violons tu vas me faire pleurer !

Lucius serra les dents, il avait espéré que tout ça la fasse réagir mais rien, elle était toujours pareil. Il soupira et monta se coucher. Il se retourna toute la nuit, il en perdait le sommeil. Sa femme dormait dans le même lit que lui mais elle faisait en sorte d'être le plus loin possible. Lorsqu'il essayait de la toucher elle se contentait de soupirer en repoussant sa main ou son bras. Lucius avait donc fini par arrêter toute tentative de rapprochement.

* * *

Harry vit Sirius revenir et celui-ci sourit :

-Alors, comment ça va mon grand ?

-Très bien merci, et toi, votre week-end ?

-Ça va et c'était vraiment un très bon week-end.

-Parfait, je suis content pour vous.

-Tu as fait quoi ce week-end ?

-J'étais au salon de thé et j'ai vu Lucius.

-Ah oui ?

\- Oui, et... Enfin.

-Oh, vous êtes passés à l'étape supérieure ?

-Oui.

-C'était bien ?

-C'était vraiment super, il a été très attentionné. Il veut me revoir.

-C'est bien, quand ?

-Il ne m'a pas donné de date.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est qu'il veuille tout de même te revoir. »

Jane arriva enfin et sourit à Harry :

-Coucou le plus beau, comment ça va ?

-Très bien merci, et toi ?

-Bah écoute ça va à merveille. Oh, toi tu n'es plus un petit garçon ! Je vois à ta tête que tu es devenu un homme !

Harry rougit violemment et elle le regarda :

-Tu as enfin revu Lucius ?

-Oui, on s'est croisés au salon de thé.

-Très bien, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Tout à fait, et il veut me revoir.

-Cool, j'ai pensé à un truc pendant le week-end.

-Oui ?

-Je louais un studio pour mon neveu qui était en école de psychologie. Il part faire une année en Allemagne en échange scolaire. Du coup j'ai toujours le studio, et je me dis que tu pourrais en profiter non ? Avoir un peu d'autonomie, surtout si tu débutes une relation.

-Mais... ça ne te choque pas que j'ai couché avec un homme marié ?

Jane posa sa main sur son épaule et sourit :

-Plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant. Et je me dis que la personne qui te plaît serait folle de ne pas tomber sous ton charme, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, libre ou non. Et je te connais, je suis sûre que tu n'irais pas avec quelqu'un d'heureux, tu ne voudrais pas briser un couple.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et hocha la tête :

-Tu me donnerais vraiment un studio ?

-Bien sûr, tu le mérites mon grand.

-T'es vraiment super !

-Mais non c'est normal.

Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Après ça le couple raconta leur petite escapade. L'étudiant écoutait tout ça et souriait, ils avaient eu l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Il n'arrivait pas à croire de l'opportunité que lui offrait Jane, elle était vraiment merveilleuse. De plus Sirius n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux. L'avocat regarda son filleul :

-J'ai quelque-chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Jane et moi on pense à avoir un bébé, ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble maintenant et je pense que c'est le bon moment pour en parler. J'ai 40 ans, elle en a 35 donc c'est le moment ou jamais.

-C'est une super nouvelle ! J'espère vraiment que ça va fonctionner !

-C'est gentil, d'ailleurs, je lui ai fait ma demande ce week-end et elle a accepté.

-Parfait ! Vous formez un beau couple, je suis content d'être avec vous. Jane, j'avoue que je suis content que tu sois entrée dans notre vie, la première vraie figure féminine que je peux considérer comme maternelle.

Jane avait les larmes aux yeux, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Elle lui sourit :

-Tu sais qu'on est là pour toi. Sirius te considère comme son fils, et il me l'a dit dès qu'on a commencé à se fréquenter. Je l'ai très bien accepté, tu es un garçon charmant et intelligent, je suis contente de te connaître.

Harry lui sourit et ils partirent dîner au restaurant tous les trois. Après ça Jane l'emmena pour voir le studio qu'elle lui proposait. Harry n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas un palace mais c'était parfait. Il s'y voyait déjà, il réfléchissait déjà à la décoration. Le jeune homme sourit et remercia à nouveau Jane, elle était vraiment géniale.

Le lendemain l'étudiant retourna au salon de thé, espérant y voir Lucius. Malheureusement l'avocat ne vint pas, il partit donc après un long moment d'attente. Il comprenait le fait que le blond ne voulait pas lui donner ses coordonnées, il devait avoir peur que sa femme découvre leur liaison, mais ce n'était pas pratique pour se revoir. Harry s'en moquait, il reviendrait chaque jour, il serait patient.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry retournait au salon de thé tous les jours comme il l'avait prévu et il ne voyait toujours pas Lucius. Toutefois, il y passait moins de temps puisqu'il préparait son déménagement en même temps. Jane avait fait les papiers pour qu'il puisse y résider sans soucis, l'étudiant n'avait plus qu'à transférer ses affaires. Il devait commencer par les emballer chez Sirius, mais ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il allait quitter son parrain. Après tout, il n'avait que lui, et cette prise d'indépendance serait une énorme étape dans sa vie. Il termina son dernier carton et sentit son cœur se serrer. Sirius arriva et marqua un temps d'arrêt lui aussi en voyant la chambre de son filleul remplie de cartons. Il passa une main sur sa barbe parfaitement taillée :

-Je... Waouh... J'arrive pas à croire que le petit oiseau va prendre son envol !

-Je sais c'est incroyable ! Tout ça grâce à ta fiancée !

-Je sais, c'est une déesse cette femme.

-Au moins ça oui !

Ils échangèrent un sourire un peu triste et gêné. Ils comptaient continuer de se voir régulièrement mais l'idée qu'ils ne vivraient plus sous le même toit leur faisait bizarre. Sirius prit l'étudiant dans ses bras :

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu auras un studio que tu ne pourras pas revenir ici dès que tu le voudras. Et... Promets moi de faire attention à toi une fois là-bas !

-Promis, tu sais très bien que je suis un garçon prudent.

-Oui mais ça ne suffit pas ! Il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention.

\- Je te jure que je le ferais.

Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête et commencèrent à charger les cartons dans la camionnette que l'avocat avait loué. Jane arriva et les aida à porter tout ça, puis ils partirent pour le studio où ils déchargèrent. Harry était content de ne pas faire ça seul, il ne ressentait pas non plus cela comme un rejet venant du couple. Au contraire, c'était une belle opportunité pour apprendre à réellement vivre comme un adulte, à affronter la vie. Depuis leur rencontre Jane avait été un ange de gentillesse et de bienveillance à son égard, il savait donc qu'elle ne voulait pas l'évincer, elle savait à quel point il était important dans la vie de Sirius. Ils firent encore un aller-retour et c'était fini, Harry avait tout. Ils avaient été acheté le mobilier dont il avait besoin : table, canapé, lit, chaises, électroménager et ainsi de suite. Harry avait donc de quoi vivre à présent. Jane posa une main douce sur son épaule :

-Tu veux qu'on t'aide à déballer tout ça mon grand ?

-C'est très gentil mais non, je vais me débrouiller.

-D'accord, mais n'hésite pas si tu en as besoin.

Il lui sourit et Jane le serra dans ses bras. Après ça elle se dirigea vers la porte. Sirius restait planté là, à regarder son filleul. Le petit qu'il avait recueilli étant bébé, qu'il avait élevé du mieux qu'il avait pu, était désormais adulte et allait vivre seul pour la première fois de sa vie. L'avocat sentit des larmes de fierté lui brûler les yeux. James et Lily seraient si fiers de leur fils à cet instant. Les deux bruns se regardaient sans rien dire, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Sirius hocha la tête et attira son filleul dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, il était lui aussi très ému par cette situation. Finalement l'avocat recula et se racla la gorge avant de demander :

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour monter tes étagères ?

-Non merci, ça va aller. Rentrez et faites en sortes que j'ai un bébé à chouchouter prochainement !

Jane sourit et tira Sirius par la main :

-Laissons le tranquille, il faut qu'il prenne ses marques.

L'avocat se contenta de hocher la tête et ils partirent. Harry commença donc à s'installer dans son nouveau chez lui.

* * *

Lucius se languissait, il aurait aimé aller au salon de thé mais il n'en avait pas l'occasion. Drago était toujours chez eux, ça faisait deux semaines et son fils venait le chercher tous les jours au travail. Le blond était heureux de voir son fils, mais en ce moment il le trouvait légèrement trop étouffant, il aurait voulu voir Harry. Même si ce n'était pas pour faire l'amour, rien que discuter avec le brun lui aurait fait beaucoup de bien. Car même si Lucius adorait son fils, ses discussions étaient d'un ennui mortel, il ne parlait plus que de son entraînement pour se mouler un corps parfait et pouvoir enfin séduire cette petite serveuse qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Le père de famille avait beau essayer de lancer d'autres sujets, Drago revenait toujours à la même chose et ça commençait à être lassant.

* * *

Le blond continuait donc son travail, et un jour qu'il sortait du tribunal, il vit Drago, comme chaque jour depuis deux semaines, mais le jeune homme changeait. Il s'approcha de son père :

-Papa je vais repartir, enfin.

-Pourquoi enfin ? C'est un si grand calvaire de rendre visite à tes parents ?

-Non, c'est simplement que je sais que je suis peut-être un peu collant... Quoi qu'il en soit, je repars demain matin par le premier train.

-D'accord, aucun problème, tu sais déjà comment tu ira à la gare ?

-Je prendrai le métro car Maman a rendez-vous chez son psy demain matin, et toi je sais que tu travailles.

-D'accord, faisons ça alors.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et rentrèrent chez eux. Narcissa avait laissé un mot « suis chez ma sœur, rentrerai tard, commandez vous à manger. » Lucius fronça les sourcils, elle avait fait l'effort de rester chaque soir depuis le début de séjour de leur fils mais ça semblait déjà changer. L'avocat regarda son fils :

-Bon, tu veux qu'on cuisine ou qu'on se commande un truc ?

-Je sais pas cuisiner.

-Moi si, enfin un peu. Je peux faire un truc simple si tu veux.

-C'est toi qui voit, tu proposes quoi ?

-Steak frites ? Quiche ? Gratin de pommes de terres ?

-Ou alors on commande chinois ?

-Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est ton dernier soir avant ton départ.

Le père et le fils ricanèrent et Lucius attrapa son téléphone pour passer sa commande tandis que Drago allait allumer la télé. Il mit un match de foot mais Lucius fronça les sourcils :

-J'aimerais mieux qu'on regarde un film si ça ne te dérange pas, je n'aime pas trop le foot.

-Ok.

Le plus jeune chercha donc un programme et s'arrêta sur _Ghostbusters_ , l'originel. Lucius sourit et il termina la commande avant de s'asseoir à côté de son fils. Ils regardèrent le film tranquillement, attendant le livreur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver pour leur plus grand bonheur car ils mourraient de faim. Les deux hommes mangèrent donc en regardant leur film.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain Lucius partit au boulot avec le cœur léger, il allait peut-être voir Harry aujourd'hui. Il avait salué son fils avant de partir et à présent il se dirigeait à travers les rues de Londres. Cette journée s'annonçait belle, et il espérait vraiment qu'il verrait Harry au salon de thé ce soir. Dans un sens Lucius avait été agacé de ne pas pouvoir aller au lieu de rendez-vous pendant ces deux semaines, mais ça l'avait secrètement arrangé car il n'aurait pas été prêt à revoir l'étudiant avant. Même si ce moment avait été formidable, ça n'en était pas moins de l'adultère, et l'avocat avait mis quelques jours avant de se faire à l'idée qu'il avait franchit la limite, qu'il avait adoré ça, et qu'il voulait recommencer. Lucius passa une main dans ses longs cheveux tout en pensant à ça, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire ou quoi faire si il avait revu Harry avant, et il ne voulait pas que leur relation soit uniquement basée sur le sexe, le cadet méritait mieux que ça.

* * *

Harry terminait d'installer ses dernières affaires dans son appartement. À présent il pouvait dire qu'il se sentait chez lui. Il s'installa dans son canapé en buvant une gorgée de son thé glacé, ce début d'été était particulièrement chaud. Il regardait un programme inintéressant à la télé, mais ça lui avait fait un bon fond sonore pendant qu'il terminait son rangement. Au bout d'un moment il se demanda si il allait se rendre au salon de thé aujourd'hui. Il décida que oui, évidemment, mais sans grand espoir, après tout le blond avait dit qu'il y venait régulièrement mais, il n'avait pas franchit la porte de l'établissement une seule fois en deux semaines. Au début le cadet arrivait vers seize heures et attendait jusqu'à la fermeture du salon à environ dix-neuf heures trente, mais depuis son déménagement il n'y restait que jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente c'était inutile de perdre plus de temps. La serveuse continuait de lui faire du charme à chaque fois, même si elle l'avait vu partir avec Lucius la dernière fois. Harry se contentait de lui sourire poliment, il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en la repoussant grossièrement. Alors comme chaque jour, Harry entra dans le salon de thé. Il commanda un milkshake au chocolat et un Paris-Brest. Après ça il s'installa à sa table et commença à manger. Il avait prit l'habitude de prendre un livre avec lui à chaque fois pour passer le temps. Il ne relevait la tête de son ouvrage que les fois où la clochette à la porte d'entrée sonnait. Ce jour ne fit pas exception, il releva la tête et la rabaissa rapidement, ce n'était pas lui.

* * *

Au moment où Harry mettait la main sur la poignée pour sortir, il vit Lucius de l'autre côté de la porte en train de sourire. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire un peu niais et Harry ouvrit la porte. Il sortit et fit face à l'avocat. Celui-ci lui sourit :

-Salut, content de te voir.

-Moi aussi, comment ça va ?

-Écoute ça va, mais j'ai trouvé le temps long.

-J'admets que pour un habitué tu n'es pas venu souvent.

-Tu... es venu tous les jours ?

-Oui, j'avais bêtement envie de te voir.

Lucius sourit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser :

-Ce n'était pas bête, moi aussi j'aurais voulu te revoir plus tôt mais mon fils est venu nous rendre visite. J'ai pensé qu'il ne resterait que le week-end comme les autres fois, mais il est resté pendant deux semaines !

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu ai fini par revenir. »

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et Lucius demanda :

-Et toi quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai déménagé, la petite amie de Sirius m'a prêté le studio qu'elle louait pour son neveu mais qui est parti à l'étranger pour ses études.

-Oh... C'est bien, tu deviens indépendant.

-En effet. C'est assez nouveau et bizarre mais bon, c'est aussi cool.

-Oui j'imagine que ça doit te faire drôle de ne plus être avec ton parrain.

-C'est sûr, mais ils veulent avoir un bébé avec Jane, donc ils ont besoin d'espace. Ils ne me rejettent pas, mais je respecte leur vie de couple, et de toute façon il vient toujours un temps où il faut quitter le domicile parental... Même si Sirius n'est pas biologiquement mon père, disons qu'il l'est émotionnellement et moralement.

Lucius hocha la tête, c'était très beau ce que venait de dire son amant. Drago n'était pas aussi mâture malheureusement, l'avocat se dit que son fils devrait prendre exemple sur Harry. Le blond enfouit ses mains dans ses poches :

-Alors, que faisons-nous ?

-Hum... Tu as envie de marcher un peu ?

-Bonne idée oui.

Ils partirent en direction du parc le plus proche.

* * *

Harry triturait nerveusement ses mains, il se demandait si chaque fois qu'il verrait l'avocat ça se passerait ainsi : ils se voyaient, discutaient, maintenant ils pouvaient faire l'amour, et ensuite l'avocat repartait et plus de nouvelles pendant un temps. L'étudiant était conscient que son amant n'était pas disponible puisqu'il était marié, mais cette situation le rendait un peu triste. Lucius le regarda et prit sa main dans la sienne :

-Pourquoi tu es si nerveux ?

-Bah... Je me dis que je me sens bien quand on est tous les deux, qu'on s'entend bien, mais après tu vas encore disparaître et... Ca j'avoue que j'en ai pas très envie. Je sais bien que tu es marié, que tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire ce que tu veux mais... Enfin... Chaque fois attendre en me demandant si le hasard va vraiment nous faire nous croiser me fait un peu peur. Enfin... Je veux dire... et si on se lassait de ça ? C'est vrai, dire « on veut se revoir » mais sans savoir si ça va être réellement le cas bah j'avoue que j'aime pas trop.

-Je sais, je comprends tes doutes et tes craintes.

Lucius s'arrêta et pris le visage d'Harry dans ses mains. Il caressa ses joues avec ses pouces :

-Tout se passera bien. Pour l'instant c'est notre petit secret, mais un jour ça changera.

-Tu crois ?

-Je te le promets.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout à coup une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lança :

-Je rêve ?! Lucius espèce de salaud ! Quand ma sœur apprendra ça !

Le blond se tourna vivement, il était face à Bellatrix. Il soupira :

-Depuis quand les sorcières de ton espèce sortent en plein jour ?

-N'essaye pas de faire de l'esprit avec moi, ça ne changera rien au fait que je t'ai vu embrasser ce gamin à peine pubère !

-Ne fais pas cette tête, ta sœur me trompe à tour de bras !

-Et alors ? Elle a le droit parce que tu es un salaud ! Toi tu n'as pas à aller voir ailleurs car ma sœur est parfaite !

-Donc c'est normal qu'elle me trompe mais moi je ne peux pas en faire de même ? Lança Lucius en arquant un sourcil.

-Exactement ! D'ailleurs t'es qui toi petit con ?

-Tu le connais pas, fous lui la paix il n'y est pour rien dans nos histoires de famille !

-Je file de ce pas raconter ce que j'ai vu à Narcissa, elle va pas en revenir, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était sûre que tu étais infidèle !

Elle se mit à courir en direction de la sortie du parc. Lucius jura entre ses dents et regarda Harry :

-Attends moi là, je la rattrape et je reviens !

Sur ces mots l'avocat se mit à courir après ça belle-sœur. Celle-ci se mit à rire :

-Essaye donc de m'attraper Lucius, mais tu n'y arrivera pas, tu es bien trop vieux et trop gras pour ça !

L'avocat ne comprit pas vraiment, il avait toujours été svelte et sportif, mais cette femme était folle donc ses arguments stupides n'étaient pas si surprenants. Au moment où il allait la rattraper, Bellatrix sauta sur la route pour traverser, mais un chauffard qui venait de griller un feu rouge la percuta de plein fouet. Lucius en resta bouche-bée. Il détestait cette femme, mais la voir faire ce vol plané dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur le sol totalement inerte ne lui faisait pas plaisir. La voiture pila et s'arrêta, le chauffeur bondissant à l'extérieur, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Lucius se précipita auprès de sa belle-sœur :

-Bellatrix ! Réponds ne me fait pas ce coup-là !

Il n'y avait aucune réponse venant de la brune, elle avait les yeux clos, du sang s'échappait de son nez, de sa bouche et de l'arrière de son crâne. Des bouts de verre étaient enfoncés çà et là dans sa peau et sa jambe gauche était pliée dans un angle tout à fait impossible. Le blond cria :

-Appelez les secours !

Une foule de badauds étaient autour d'eux, choqués par la scène.

Harry arriva, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée, il avait donc entendu le bruit du choc. Il regarda la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Lucius était agenouillé, la tête de cette femme sur les genoux, sa chemise bleue ciel couverte de sang. Il répétait le nom de cette femme en lui tapotant doucement la joue. Il ne pleurait pas, il semblait simplement incrédule, comme si il pensait que la brune lui faisait simplement une blague. Toutefois la femme ne se réveillait pas. Une ambulance, un camion de pompiers et une voiture de police arrivèrent sur les lieux quelques minutes plus tard. Un des pompier regarda Lucius et se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, il n'y avait aucun espoir, elle était apparemment morte sur le coup. Ils l'emmenèrent donc, Lucius resta assit sur la route, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il passa sa main pleine de sang dans ses longs cheveux puis sur sa joue. Narcissa n'allait jamais le lui pardonner, même si il ne dirait pas la vraie version. Il dirait simplement qu'il était passé par le parc après le boulot, qu'il avait vu Narcissa passer devant lui en courant avec un drôle d'air, qu'il avait voulu la rattraper car il se demandait si il n'y avait pas un problème et qu'elle s'était fait percuter. Ou sinon il dirait qu'il était en train de marcher pour rentrer du boulot, et qu'il l'avait vu traverser en courant et se faire percuter. Il réfléchit à tout ça et se releva. Il vit Harry, sur le trottoir d'en face, un air aussi hébété que le sien sur le visage. L'avocat se dirigea vers lui :

-Je... Il faut que j'y aille, ils vont appeler ma femme en chemin et moi je dois aller avec l'ambulance. On se donne rendez-vous dans le salon de thé dans trois jours, d'accord ?

-Ok.

-Parfait, merci d'être aussi compréhensif. Je t'aime Harry. »

Lucius déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'étudiant et partit avec les pompiers. Harry resta sous le choc, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il se disait que Lucius avait peut-être dit ça comme ça, qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement. Il rentra dans son studio et prit une douche, ces retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme il l'avait imaginé.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius était assis dans le camion des pompiers, le corps de Bellatrix était recouvert d'un drap. Personne ne parlait, de toute façon ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Un des pompiers lui demanda le numéro de sa femme. Lucius le donna machinalement et l'inconnu appela Narcissa :

-Madame Malefoy bonjour, je suis pompier, je vous appelle car votre sœur vient d'être victime d'un accident. Elle s'est fait renversée et malheureusement elle est décédée sur le coup.

Il y eut un silence, puis il donna le nom de l'hôpital où ils l'emmenaient avant de raccrocher. Il lança simplement :

-Elle arrive.

-Bien, merci.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste surpris mais ça va.

-Ok, sinon il faut nous le dire monsieur, nous sommes là pour ça.

-Je vous dit que tout va bien, mais merci.

Le camion s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard. Lucius descendit et Narcissa s'approcha. Elle avait la tête haute, la mine grave. Les sapeurs pompiers descendirent le brancard sur lequel se trouvait la victime. Narcissa souleva doucement le drap et pinça les lèvres, une larme coulant sur sa joue :

-Vous pouvez l'emmener.

Les hommes acquiescèrent et partirent. Elle se tourna vers son mari et l'observa un instant. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement et lui décocha une énorme gifle :

-Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de toi.

-Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je rentrais du travail, je me dirigeais vers le métro et là je l'ai vue qui traversait la route en courant sans regarder. Un chauffard a grillé un feu rouge et l'a percutée de plein fouet, je n'y suis pour rien !

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à pleurer :

-Ma sœur est morte... Je n'ai plus personne !

Lucius eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur, jamais sa femme n'avait exprimé haut et fort à quel point il n'était plus rien à ses yeux. Il la prit malgré tout dans ses bras :

-Je vais appeler Drago, il va revenir et sera auprès de toi. Tu verras ça te fera du bien.

-Ce gamin est stupide, tout aussi stupide que toi !

-Tu ne peux pas parler de ton propre fils ainsi !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! Il a déjà tous tes défauts avant même d'être réellement avec une fille !

-Tu es triste, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis à propos de lui. Tu peux me détester si tu veux, dire ce que tu veux de moi, mais je ne te laisserai pas parler de lui en ces termes !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est notre fils ! La plus belle chose qu'il nous soit arrivé ! Tu ne penses peut-être plus qu'être mariée avec moi soit une bonne chose, mais en tout cas, sache que ça lui ferait beaucoup de peine de savoir que tu pense ça de lui !

Narcissa hocha la tête et se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle recula :

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, je dois organiser les obsèques.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Ne fais pas croire que ça t'atteint, tu la détestais !

-J'ai détesté qu'elle nous éloigne alors qu'on était si bien et si heureux ! J'ai détesté qu'elle te retourne le cerveau comme elle l'a fait ! Mais rien de plus !

Il hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner sans l'écouter. Après ça le blond rentra chez eux pour prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait il se posa devant la télé, il se sentait coupable de ne pas être touché par la mort de sa belle-sœur. Il regarda la télé et on toqua à la porte. Le blond ouvrit et serra son fils dans ses bras. Drago lança :

-J'ai sauté dans le premier train et j'ai pris un taxi pour revenir.

-C'est gentil, je pense que ta mère en aura besoin.

-J'espère oui.

Le fils Malefoy partit vers le bureau de sa mère et commença à discuter avec elle. Narcissa avait un peu accusé le coup et elle était beaucoup moins hargneuse que deux heures plus tôt. L'avocat resta dans son coin, il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir sa femme, elle avait été assez claire tout à l'heure : il n'était plus rien à ses yeux.

* * *

Lucius partit au boulot le lendemain, et le soir en rentrant il constata que sa femme et son fils étaient en train de préparer l'enterrement de Bellatrix. Ils étaient à table, Drago demanda :

-Alors papa, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-On s'en fout. répondit sèchement Narcissa. Depuis quand son boulot nous intéresse ?!

-Euh... Depuis toujours maman. Tu sais, Papa n'y est pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure envers lui.

-Mais tu es réellement le seul à ne pas remarquer que l'on ne s'aime plus depuis longtemps ?!

-Je...

-Narcissa ça suffit, coupa brusquement Lucius.

La femme voulut parler mais il leva la main pour la faire taire. Après ça il posa sa main sur celle de son fils :

-Va finir de manger dans ta chambre, ta mère et moi avons à parler.

-Oui d'accord.

Le jeune blond monta, encore abasourdi par ce que sa mère avait fit. Une fois Drago hors de la pièce Lucius éclata :

-Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?! Nous sommes la seule chose dont notre fils se sert comme modèle et toi tu lui balances la vérité comme ça ?! Tu es vraiment aussi cinglée que ta sœur, ma pauvre vieille ! »

Il quitta la table sans attendre, elle lui avait coupé l'appétit. Le blond décida de ne pas dormir là ce soir-là. À la place il décida de s'accorder une nuit à l'hôtel, ça lui ferait du bien de passer une réelle bonne nuit. Après tout, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis au moins cinq ans.

* * *

Harry se rendit chez son parrain, ce soir il dînait avec Sirius et Jane. Comme toujours le couple était adorable. L'étudiant était content de passer du temps avec eux, ils étaient la meilleure famille dont il pouvait rêver. Le repas était délicieux, Jane avait un don certain pour la cuisine. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, principalement de l'installation du jeune homme dans le studio et de sa nouvelle vie indépendante. Harry était vraiment heureux de les voir roucouler, c'était l'évidence même qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Après ça, il fut l'heure de partir, le lendemain les amoureux travaillaient. Harry se dirigea vers la porte et serra son parrain dans ses bras :

-Tu sais je suis heureux que l'on continue de se voir souvent, tu n'es pas mon père biologique, mais tu l'es émotionnellement et moralement. J'ai eu énormément de chance d'être élevé par toi, tu es formidable, tu seras un merveilleux père.

Sirius sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, il était incroyablement ému d'entendre ça. Il serra fort son filleul dans ses bras :

-Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, même si je sais que techniquement ce n'est pas le cas. Et sache que même si j'ai un enfant avec Jane, je te considérerai quand même comme mon fils, mon premier enfant.

-Vous êtes tellement mignons. Chuchota Jane elle aussi submergée par l'émotion.

Le trio échangea une accolade puis Harry quitta la maison de son parrain. Il rentra chez lui et s'endormit rapidement, il avait eu une longue journée.

* * *

L'étudiant se rendit au salon de thé comme prévu. Il s'installa à une table et attendit. Il vit Lucius arriver une demie heure plus tard. Le blond se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement :

-Salut, ça va ?

\- Oui merci, et toi, pas trop dur ?

-Si, ma femme est encore pire que d'habitude, je dors à l'hôtel depuis ce fameux jour.

-Bon d'accord.

Le brun le regarda :

\- Tu veux boire quelque-chose ?

-Oui, je pense que ça me fera du bien avant qu'on parte !

Il commanda donc un café et ils burent tranquillement en papotant de banalités. Le brun demanda :

-Alors, est-ce que tu as revu Sirius depuis ton déménagement ?

-Oui, on a dîné ensemble hier avec sa fiancée, mais on se voit assez régulièrement, environ tous les deux jours.

-Super ça.

-Du coup ton fils est revenu pour l'occasion ?

-Oui.

Ils discutèrent encore et après avoir bu son café, Lucius paya et ils partirent. Ils marchèrent à travers le parc et le brun emmena son amant jusqu'à son studio. Ils firent l'amour et Lucius resta un petit moment contre l'étudiant. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, le brun le regardait en souriant :

-Je suis content que tu restes avec moi.

-Oui, de toute façon, comme je reste à l'hôtel, je n'ai pas d'heure pour rentrer.

-Cool, tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ?

-Oui avec joie.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'assoupirent. Un peu plus tard l'étudiant se réveilla et sourit, Lucius était toujours là. Il déposa un baiser sur son torse et resta contre lui. Après ça le blond se réveilla à son tour et ils partirent prendre une douche coquine. Ensuite il partit préparer le dîner qu'ils prirent tranquillement en discutant.

Le brun sourit et regarda ensuite Lucius qui partait. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour deux jours plus tard, le lendemain c'était l'enterrement de Bellatrix et l'avocat était obligé d'y aller. Les amants se quittèrent donc après un dernier baiser.


	12. Chapter 12

Les deux hommes se voyaient régulièrement. Lucius avait assisté à l'enterrement de sa défunte belle-sœur. Narcissa s'était montrée insensible et odieuse envers lui, mais très triste malgré tout à cause de la perte de sa sœur. Le blond avait fait de son mieux pour garder son calme, il essayait toujours de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec sa femme. Il voulait comprendre ce qui se passait, il fallait absolument qu'il sache. Ce soir-là le blond rentra chez lui et regarda sa femme :

-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je suis désolé par la perte de ta sœur, je sais que vous étiez très proches. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qui ne va vraiment pas.

-Tu n'aimais pas ma sœur donc arrête de prétendre que tu es désolé et ce que j'ai... Crois moi tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Si je veux savoir. J'aimerais savoir où j'ai fait une erreur, pourquoi tu as tant changé ?

-Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir j'ai commencé à réellement détester ma vie quand nous sommes devenus riches. Tu as travaillé dur pour qu'on y arrive, mais j'aurais voulu que ça reste simple ! Comme au début de ta carrière, quand tu étais un avocat débutant et que tu gagnais ta vie normalement, pas comme maintenant, quand tu gagnes des milliers de livres sur chaque affaire ! Quand on n'avait rien on était bien, quand Drago est né on commençait tout juste à s'en sortir financièrement, et ça me suffisait, je ne voulais rien de plus. Ensuite tu as commencé à devenir réputé et à demander de plus en plus cher pour représenter tes clients.

-Tu... tu m'en veux d'avoir réussi ma carrière ? Pourtant je croyais que tu étais heureuse d'avoir la possibilité de t'acheter tout ce que tu voulais.

-Non, je donnais l'illusion car toi ça semblait te rendre heureux ! Je ne demandais pas la richesse, simplement qu'on puisse vivre confortablement, ni riches ni pauvres.

-Bon... d'accord.

Lucius se passa une main dans les cheveux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il demanda :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu reproche réellement à Drago ?

-Bah il est en train de prendre la même voie que toi et c'est assez perturbant pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne imbu de lui-même plus qu' il ne l'est déjà. Après tout, il a été élevé comme un gosse de riche, et ça se voit de plus en plus.

-Bon d'accord, mais il n'y est pour rien tu sais.

-Oui je sais mais ça me perturbe quand-même.

-C'est très étrange. Bon... Et du coup c'est pour ça que tu as commencé à me tromper ?

-Oui, je cherchais des hommes normaux, qui ne pouvaient pas obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait d'un claquement de doigt ! Quand on s'est connus, tu étais spontané, insouciant, ce genre de chose. Mais ensuite tu t'es évertué à travailler comme un fou pour grimper les échelons.

-Je... Si c'est vrai dans ce cas je suis désolé. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que c'était à ce point.

-C'est trop tard maintenant, malheureusement les choses sont comme elles sont !

Lucius hocha la tête, il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon. Le blond partit chercher quelques affaires :

-Dans ce cas je te laisse la maison tant que Drago ne nous rend pas visite.

-D'accord.

-Bien... j'y vais.

L'avocat partit ensuite à son hôtel et posa ses affaires. Harry devait venir le voir ce soir, Lucius avait hâte. Il prit une douche et enfila simplement un pantalon de jogging en attendant son amant.

* * *

Harry arriva à l'hôtel et sourit à Lucius. Il caressa son torse musclé et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ils firent l'amour et s'endormirent, il était déjà tard. Ils n'avaient pas dîné ensemble, Harry avait été chez Sirius avant. Les deux dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain l'étudiant se réveilla et sortit du lit. Il s'habilla doucement et après ça il partit, il avait un rendez-vous pour un job d'été. Le brun posa une enveloppe sur son oreiller et quitta la chambre d'hôtel. Il partit pour son rendez-vous et obtint le poste dans une bibliothèque. Ce ne serait pas grand-chose mais ce serait suffisant, il serait bien là-bas.

* * *

Lucius se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le cadet n'était pas là. Il partit prendre une douche et vit ensuite l'enveloppe sur l'oreiller. Il l'ouvrit, lu et sourit, c'était une très belle lettre. Il la glissa dans sa valise et partit ensuite pour le travail. Le soir venu il partit voir Harry dans son studio. Ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent toute la nuit. L'avocat lança :

-Tu sais j'ai trouvé ta lettre. Merci, elle était magnifique.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et je t'aime, le jour de la mort de Bellatrix ce n'était pas seulement que j'étais sous le choc. Je l'ai dit parce que je le pensais. J'ai parlé avec ma femme, elle m'a enfin expliqué pourquoi elle ne m'aimait plus mais ça ne changera plus à présent. En tout cas je suis bien avec toi.

-Je t'aime et je suis bien aussi.

Ils sourirent et dînèrent avant de s'endormir. Les deux amants étaient bien tous les deux et leur relation commençait très bien.

* * *

Lucius retourna chez lui et rangea précieusement la lettre dans un carton dans le grenier. Comme ça Narcissa ne pourrait jamais trouver cette belle preuve d'amour. Il repartit ensuite pour le travail, normalement il devait retrouver Harry au salon de thé après, ils se voyaient quasiment tous les jours.

* * *

Les deux hommes travaillaient chacun de leur côté. Harry était vraiment heureux d'être indépendant et de travailler. Son job à la bibliothèque était calme mais il faisait du bien à son estime. C'était un très bon début pour lui, il pouvait se payer ce qu'il voulait lui-même, il n'avait plus à demander à Sirius chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. L'étudiant était fier de pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

* * *

Lucius continuait le travail lui aussi, il enchaînait les affaires. Il allait chez lui chaque fois que son fils rentrait pour le week-end. Il savait que ça ne changerait rien pour son mariage, mais au moins ça faisait plaisir à son fils. Drago continuait de voir ses parents comme le couple idéal. Lucius se disait que c'était peut-être la façon qu'avait le blond de se protéger, de se donner un modèle quoi qu'il en coûte. Narcissa ne se cachait plus, elle fréquentait régulièrement le même amant et même si ça faisait un peu de peine à Lucius il ne pouvait pas la juger puisqu'il avait lui aussi une relation extraconjugale, mis à part que lui, il la cachait. Toutefois son épouse avait la décence de faire comme si de rien n'était lorsque Drago venait les voir, dans ces cas-là son amant n'existait pas, elle avait oublié toute cette folle histoire de reproche. Elle était à nouveau comme avant envers leur fils, et ça faisait très plaisir à Lucius.

* * *

Harry alla voir son parrain et ce dernier lui apprit que Jane était enceinte. L'étudiant était très content pour eux, ils fêtèrent ça tous les trois devant un bon repas. Ensuite ils allèrent au théâtre, Jane avait envie de faire ça avec les deux bruns. Harry était content, il n'allait pas souvent au théâtre, et il était vraiment flatté que Jane avait autant insisté pour qu'il vienne avec eux car elle avait volontairement pris trois places. Le jeune homme aimait qu'elle ne le mettait pas à part, elle n'était pas comme ces femmes qui, une fois avec un homme, faisait en sorte qu'il oublie ses proches pour ne s'occuper que d'elle. Harry passa donc une excellente soirée avec le couple puis il rentra au studio où il s'endormit rapidement. Lucius était sur une grosse affaire, ils se voyaient donc moins souvent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, voici l'ultime chapitre qui clôture cette folle histoire. J'espère que tout cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à passer commande à votre tour on y répondra avec plaisir ;)

Lucius enfila son costume noir et partit pour l'église. La messe allait bientôt commencer, malheureusement aujourd'hui c'était l'enterrement de Narcissa. Quelques jours plus tôt elle avait succombé de ses blessures à la suite d'un accident de voiture. Elle était en route pour voir son amant et avait perdu le contrôle de sa voiture sur l'autoroute à cause de la pluie battante. Lucius se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et toqua à la porte :

-Il faut y aller Drago.

-D'accord, merci encore de m'emmener, Papa.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises voyons ! C'est tout à fait normal que je m'occupe de toi mon grand.

Les deux blonds montèrent en voiture et partirent pour l'église. Et dire que Bellatrix était décédée depuis déjà cinq ans, c'était comme un signe funeste, Narcissa avait eu son accident la veille de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa sœur. Drago pleurait beaucoup, il vraiment mal d'avoir perdu sa mère. Lucius avait son bras autour de lui pour le soutenir. Il se sentait triste bien entendu, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il se sentait un peu coupable à cause de ça car même si il était très heureux avec Harry, il devait avouer que Narcissa était toujours sa femme. Le prêtre fit donc la cérémonie et après ça ils partirent pour le cimetière. Drago était réellement inconsolable et ça brisait le cœur de l'avocat.

Après ça ils partirent pour chez les Malefoy pour une espèce de réception pour que les gens puissent rendre un dernier hommage à la défunte et présenter leur condoléances. Un des membres de la famille lança :

-Dis Drago, veux-tu bien me donner l'album de mariage de tes parents ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas où il est.

-Je crois qu'il est dans un carton dans le grenier mon grand, ta mère ne l'a pas sorti depuis très longtemps.

-D'accord, je vais voir ça.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et monta dans le grenier. Il trouva un carton et l'ouvrit. Il trouva une enveloppe avec une écriture qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il arqua un sourcil, et sortit la lettre qui était dedans :

« _Mon cher Lucius,_

_Je suis heureux que le hasard ait fini par nous faire nous croiser à nouveau. Je me sens bien chaque fois que je te vois, je suis vraiment heureux de notre relation, même si elle reste secrète. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ce côté secret ajoute à son charme ! Je sais aussi que ta vie d'homme marié n'est pas toujours facile, mais c'est courageux de tenir le coup et de faire comme si de rien n'était pour le bonheur de votre fils ! Chaque jour qui passe me fait prendre conscience que l'affection que j'ai pour toi grandit de plus en plus ! Hier avant de partir avec les pompiers tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je pense que tu l'as dit parce que tu étais choqué par ce qui venait d'arriver à ta belle-sœur, les mots ont dû sortir n'importe comment de ta bouche, les gens normaux auraient dit « je t'appelle », mais puisque je nous n'avons jamais échangé nos coordonnées je pense que c'est pour ça que ton cerveau t'as fait dire « je t'aime » à la place. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si je pense que toi tu ne le penses pas, moi je t'aime. Je voulais te le dire, et j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas tout entre nous, car après tout, tu n'as peut-être pas envie des sentiments encombrants d'un gamin trop émotif et romantique ! Voilà, je vais arrêter là avant d'avoir l'air vraiment ridicule, même si je le suis déjà, je me rends compte que cette lettre donne l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise comédie romantique ! Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je t'aime, et j'ai hâte de te revoir._

_Harry._ »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son père avait trompé sa mère... Avec un homme ! Même si cet Harry semblait très amoureux, le jeune homme était surpris de voir que son père avait fait ça. Toutefois le blond se doutait que sa mère avait eu des aventures, il l'avait deviné aux regards tristes de son père lorsque celui-ci pensait que personne ne le remarquerait. Drago enfouit la lettre dans sa poche, trouva enfin l'album et descendit. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle de tout ça à son père quand les invités seraient partis.

* * *

La journée passa et les gens partirent peu à peu. Une fois la dernière personne partie, Drago se râcla la gorge :

-Papa il faut que je te parle.

-Oui ?

-J'ai... J'ai trouvé ça dans un carton en haut.

Il sortit la lettre de sa poche. Lucius écarquilla les yeux :

-Mais...

-Je... J'ai du mal à y croire. Tu es sorti avec un homme ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que maman t'a déjà trompé ?!

-Oui, à plusieurs reprises avec plusieurs hommes. Moi ça n'a été qu'avec lui.

-Je... Waouh ! C'est beaucoup en une journée !

-Je sais, je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé te l'apprendre autrement.

-Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

-Oui, et ta mère allait voir son petit-ami le jour où elle a eu son accident. Elle fréquentait le même homme depuis six ans quand c'est arrivé.

-Putain ! Donc toute ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge ?!

-Non Drago, on voulait simplement te préserver. Notre couple ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps à cause d'une incompréhension et d'un manque de communication. Mais toi tu continuais de nous voir comme le couple parfait, alors on ne voulait pas briser cette chose à laquelle tu te rattachais avec tant de ferveur ! Crois moi, si tu ne nous avais pas placé sur un piédestal on aurait divorcé depuis très longtemps. Ta mère n'a jamais supporté qu'on devienne riche, mais elle ne me l'avais jamais dit ! Elle ne me l'a avoué qu'après cette fameuse fois où tu es venu pendant quinze jours au lieu de juste un week-end. Donc tu vois, tout ce temps elle ne me disait rien, elle se contentait de s'éloigner de moi un peu plus chaque jour. Et de mon côté j'étais si obsédé par l'idée de lui offrir une vie parfaite et tout ce qu'elle voulait que je n'ai pas vu qu'elle en voulait moins ! Mais une chose est sûre : tu as été la meilleure chose de notre vie ! Tu as été notre plus grand bonheur, notre plus belle réussite. Je t'aime Drago, et ta mère t'aimait aussi.

Le plus jeune fondit en larmes et se blottit contre son père. Lucius le serra fort et frotta son dos :

-Tu as raison de pleurer, ça fait du bien, il faut que ça sorte.

-Et toi, tu ne pleures pas ?

-Je l'ai aimé, follement. Elle sera toujours la merveilleuse femme qui m'a offert un fils parfait. Malheureusement cet amour a disparu depuis un peu plus de dix ans maintenant. Alors oui j'ai de la peine, mais... C'est comme si j'avais fait mon deuil il y a déjà plusieurs années, tu comprends ?

-C'est tellement triste. répondit Drago en pleurant encore plus.

-Je sais oui.

-Et... Un jour, tu me présenteras ce Harry ?

-Si tu veux oui. Mais pas avant que je sois sûr que tu es prêt pour ça.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, si bien que Drago finit par s'endormir debout épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré. Lucius le souleva dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le coucha et posa ses mains sur ses reins, il avait passé l'âge de ce genre de choses, mais Drago resterait toujours son petit garçon, son bébé à ses yeux. Il alla dans son propre lit et réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus dormi depuis longtemps. Les week-ends où Drago était venu il avait dormi dans la chambre d'amis, s'y glissant discrètement quand il était sûr que son fils dormait. Lucius réalisa donc qu'il était dans le lit de sa défunte femme. Il soupira et partit pour la chambre d'amis. Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, il envoya donc quelques messages à Harry, lui racontant comment s'était passé la journée. Elle avait été pénible, mais mieux qu'il l'avait imaginée.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Lucius n'avait pas encore revu Harry depuis l'enterrement de Narcissa. Drago était toujours à la maison et l'avocat faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper de lui. Le jeune homme reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête. Bien sûr il était toujours triste, mais il reprenait un rythme de vie presque normal. Il se douchait, mangeait trois fois par jour, allait marcher et refaisait du sport. Lucius était fier que son fils ne passait plus ses journées en pyjama à se lamenter sur son sort. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et continua son boulot.

* * *

Lucius finit par revoir Harry au bout de quelques semaines, il ne pouvait plus rester loin de lui, le jeune interne en médecine lui manquait trop. Ils se virent donc dans le studio d'Harry, celui-ci gardait la fille de Sirius et Jane : Mary. Le brun adorait sa « petite sœur », c'était une gamine de presque cinq ans tout à fait adorable. Lucius sourit, cette petite était réellement mignonne. Il regarda Harry et sourit lorsque la petite alla devant la télé. Elle regardait _Rebelle_ , elle adorait que Mérida soit aussi cool avec son arc. Le brun en profita pour embrasser Lucius :

-Tu m'as manqué mon amour !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mon cœur. C'était long mais je ne veux pas brusquer mon fils.

-Et c'est normal ! J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, et si il faut toujours que je reste un secret ça me va.

-Tu ne resteras pas un secret pour toujours, il a demandé pour te rencontrer. J'ai dit oui, il faudra qu'il se sente prêt avant.

-Oui je comprends bien. C'est gentil à lui de vouloir me rencontrer.

-Oui, il a appris pour notre relation car il a trouvé ta très belle lettre. Alors oui, je lui ai raconté un peu pour toi, ainsi que pour sa mère qui allait voir ailleurs lorsqu'il me l'a demandé.

-Il l'a pris comment ?

-Bah il a encaissé le coup, de toute façon il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

-En tout cas je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Le jeune sourit et alla préparer le dîner, Mary avait insisté pour manger des hamburgers ce soir. Le futur médecin s'en donnait donc à cœur joie, il adorait s'occuper d'elle. Jane arriva un peu plus tard pour récupérer la petite, elle sourit à Lucius :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je suis Lucius.

-Je m'en suis doutée, notre Harry ne reçoit jamais personne au studio.

-D'accord.

-Et il nous a tellement parlé de vous que j'avais l'impression de déjà vous connaître.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et discutèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que les filles partent. Lucius embrassa son amant et ils firent l'amour avant de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Au bout de quelques mois, Drago regarda son père :

-Je pense qu'il est temps que tu me présente ton petit-ami.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Bien sûr, il est largement temps.

Lucius envoya un message à son amant pour lui demander de venir dîner pour faire les présentations. Le brun accepta aussitôt et se prépara ensuite pour le dîner.

* * *

L'avocat prépara des lasagnes, aidé par son fils. Après ça, on toqua à la porte. Lucius alla ouvrir et embrassa rapidement Harry avant de le faire entrer. Après ça il l'emmena dans le salon, Drago était là et l'attendait. Il sourit :

-Salut, je suis Drago.

-Harry, enchanté.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le blond sourit :

-En fait t'as mon âge.

-En effet, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Bien sûr que non.

Ils discutèrent et passèrent à table. Lucius était content, ça se passait très bien entre Drago et Harry. L'avocat était fier, son fils semblait très bien prendre la situation, il apprenait à connaître le petit-ami de son père. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, le brun était ravi. Il aidait Lucius à débarrasser et celui-ci sourit :

-Merci de m'aider mon cœur.

-De rien mon amour, ça me fait plaisir. Je trouve que ça s'est bien passé non ?

-Si, très bien même. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le prenne aussi bien.

Harry sourit et embrassa le blond. À présent ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, c'était assez bon à savoir. Drago arriva dans la cuisine et regarda les deux hommes :

-Bon... C'était une excellente soirée. Je vais dormir chez Charlotte, à plus tard papa. Salut Harry, à bientôt j'espère.

Il serra la main du brun, fit une accolade à son père et partit. Les deux hommes montèrent dans la chambre et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient si contents de ce nouveau pas dans leur relation. Ils avaient la bénédiction de Drago donc ils n'auraient plus à se cacher. Les amants étaient ravis que leur relation puisse évoluer. Le brun sourit, à présent il n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur ses études de médecines, qui étaient presque terminées.

* * *

Le temps passait et les amants décidèrent d'emménager ensemble. Ça faisait un an que Drago l'avait rencontré et les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient très bien. Harry était quasiment médecin à présent, il était réellement doué et il avait tout le soutien de son amant. Leur relation était plus que sur les bons rails à présent, le couple était heureux que cela avait évolué ainsi. Le brun rentra de ses cours, sur le chemin du retour, il avait fait ses courses. Il les rangea et commença à préparer le dîner. Lucius arriva et l'embrassa tendrement :

-Alors ça va mon cœur ?

-Très bien et toi mon amour ?

-Oui ça va très bien, ce que tu cuisines a l'air délicieux.

-Tant mieux, j'espère que ça te plaira réellement.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Harry soupira d'aise, une magnifique soirée s'annonçait, et ça le rendait très heureux. Lucius était un très bon petit-ami, ils étaient parfaitement compatibles à tous les niveaux, c'était fantastique. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et discutèrent de tout et de rien, c'était peut-être cette simplicité qui faisait le vrai bonheur.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
